Untold During the Dawn
by B.LotusFlower
Summary: Marahan is the adopted daughter of Maurice. As an ape, her destiny is chosen for her, but what does fate have for her when her colony comes across humans, who may or may not be a threat? The hard part won't be accepting her humanity, it will be convincing her childhood companion of who she really is and chooses to be.
1. Chapter 1 Adopted

**Ch. 1 Adopted**

" _A cry that's what it sounded like."_ Maurice signed to one of his companions as the ape rode his horse toward the noise. He stopped the beast near a small creek, before jumping off, moving slowly around the bank still following the cry. His green eyes spotted a dirty cotton blanket perched on top of a log.

The orangutan picked up the blanket and stared wide eyed at a small human baby. He leaned down taking in the infant's scent and looking around for any other humans nearby.

The baby was female with dark yellow eyes, caramel-colored skin and dark curly black hair. She stared curiously at the ape continuing her cries. On instinct, Maurice lightly bounced the child.

His movement stopping her cries, as she smiled at the ape. Maurice didn't know how, but the smile on the child's face melted his heart. He pulled the baby to his chest and watched as she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, the orangutan tried to figure what to do. He couldn't leave her here, she would die.

Maurice could take her with him to the Ape Colony but he had no idea how the other apes would react to her presence. Some apes still harbored negative feelings when it came to humans since many were experimented on or housed in zoos and circuses for their entertainment, Maurice falling into that category.

Yet, he hoped that there was one particular ape that would accept her, Caesar. Maurice felt some pressure release from him as the ape thought more on his friend. Caesar was their king, he was raised by humans and loved them. Personally, Maurice never had any good experiences with humans but maybe by raising this young one he could see their good side.

With his mind settled, Maurice got back on his horse and took the reins, gently cradling the baby in his other arm.

Once Maurice reached the colony, he went straight to Caesar's home passing many apes as he did. It was fine if he paid an unexpected visit, Maurice was head of many divisions in their colony and the honorary uncle and teacher of Caesar's toddler son Blue Eyes. Caesar was more than happy when Maurice visited, even at unpleasant moments.

Maurice watching his footing climbed the tall tree and spoke to one of Caesar's attendants, who announced his presence. He took a breath and slowly walked into the treehouse where Caesar and Cordelia were housed.

Caesar was seated on a rock as he played with his son. Cordelia was on their bed of leaves adding larger ones to its pile.

The two apes smiled when the orangutan walked into the room. _"Welcome old friend, how are you?"_ Caesar signed, while Blue Eyes went to his uncle. The wrapped bundle catching the young ape's eye.

" _I am well."_ Maurice signed using his left hand. The ape king noticed this, looking at the blanket in his right arm. Cordelia mimicked her husband's gaze on the blanket stepping closer to her friend.

" _Maurice what is that?"_ the queen signed looking directly at him. _"This is the reason I came to see you."_ Maurice signed addressing the couple. He moved his arm toward the blanket, revealing the baby's face.

She yawned, rubbing her eyes, before allowing them to open for the king and queen to see. Cordelia gasped in shock, while Caesar moved to stand next to his mate and observe the human. _"I found her in the woods and I didn't want to leave her out there."_

Caesar patted his friend on the back nodding in agreement. _"You did good, this child too young to fend for itself."_ He said smiling as the ape king put his finger near the baby who grasped it firmly.

" _Strong grip."_ the two males laughed not noticing Blue Eyes had climbed Maurice's arm and was staring curiously at the infant, who had by this time released his father's finger.

Blue Eyes tilted his head as the baby fluttered her eye lashes and extended a small hand toward the ape prince. Blue Eyes raised his hand and gently gripped hers. The baby giggling, feeling the strange texture of his skin. Cordelia smiled at the exchange.

" _I think our Blue Eyes is taking a liking to her."_ The queen signed as her son ran over to her. " _I want to keep her as my own."_ statedMaurice as Caesar thought about this.

The child wasn't a threat and if fathered by his friend the baby could hopeful have a better life as an ape. Although, he knew that she wouldn't be accepted by everyone, but soon the colony will grow accustomed to her.

" _She is yours my friend, raise her and bless her with a name."_ Caesar signed allowing his son to climb on his back. Maurice looked down at the baby who cooed reaching a hand to her new father, who gently curled it within his own.

" _Your name is Marahan, my daughter."_ The ape said bidding the king and queen goodbye.

He walked to his treehouse and set Marahan in a small nest as Maurice mashed some bananas and fed them to her. Outside Caesar was announcing the orangutan's newest addition and strictly telling the colony that even thought she was human being adopted into their civilization made her an ape.

After the announcement, a few voices interrupted the dim silence of the night, but it added a peacefulness to their city. Maurice felt that peace as he rocked Marahan in his arms, her thumb placed in her mouth.

Eyes half-lidded to stare at the ape who she would eventually call her father. She sucked quietly on her thumb as Maurice sensed someone near the hut. He cautiously set Marahan in her nest and walked to the entrance where his friend Rocket stood in his arms his toddler son, Ash. " _Congratulations, Maurice."_ Rocket signed. " _May we see the new addition, no harm will come to her. As Caesar says she is ape like us."_

Maurice smiled and patted his comrade on the arm leading Rocket in the hut. Maurice walked to Marahan's nest and held her close so Rocket and Ash could see her. She squirmed a bit in his hold, but relaxed when she viewed the two new faces in the room.

Rocket reached over and stroked Marahan's tiny foot. She giggled at the contact, before allowing a yawn to escape her mouth. She snuggled close into her father's soft orange hair as he pressed her close unaware of Rocket's smile as he gazed at her.

" _She's precious make an ape very happy one day. Hopefully it's my Ash."_ Rocket said gesturing to his son, who was clinging to his chest.

" _He has competition Blue Eyes has his sights on her."_ He chuckled. _"Who knew this day I would have a human as my offspring. A beautiful girl who will be the heir to my council position."_

He smiled as Rocket agreed as he looked toward the darkening skies. _"Must go getting dark. See you tomorrow."_ He signed, running out of the hut.

Maurice shook his head, setting his daughter in her nest. Wrapping the blanket securely around her along with two large soft leaves. For once the ape looked at the child and said without using sign. "Goodnight my little Marahan."


	2. Chapter 2 Time Changes

**Ch. 2 Time Changes**

A few years passed in the Ape Colony, Marahan, Blue Eyes and Ash had reached the age of adolescence. Blue Eyes was nineteen while Ash and Marahan were eighteen, all three had been taught and raised together as family. They were inseparable really and it wasn't surprising for any of the apes to see the three walking about the colony or in the woods.

As every ape knew, Marahan was human, she of course had known when Maurice told her at the age of nine when the girl began questioning why she had to wear clothes when her friends didn't.

It wasn't exactly clothes, but furs from the pelts of deers and other furred animals that were formed in order for her to feel more connected the family. Maurice provided the furs because he knew his daughter needed to be covered unlike apes who were naturally born with overly thick layers of hair.

The furs gave Marahan the much needed layers for warmth and uniqueness in the colony. Marahan still frowned on them, but accepted the furs as gifts from her father. She sighed as the girl pulled out a grayish fur pelt to cover her chest and stomach, then a similar pattern that completely hid her bottom half.

Marahan grabbed a coconut filled with red paint and began applying it to her face and her lips. She had noticed her father walk in, Maurice grunted to get her attention. _"You are going hunting with the others?"_ He signed with his fingers. She smiled before doing the same. _"Yes, I am part of the ape army father. But do not fear I am going with Ash and Uncle Rocket. Blue Eyes and Uncle Caesar will be there too. I will be in good hands."_

Maurice stared at his daughter for a few moments, before opening his mouth. A sigh coming out of him as he spoke with his own words. "Alright." He moved his large arm toward Marahan and gently pulled her to his chest. She nuzzled his orange hair as he whispered. "Stay safe and out of danger." Marahan nodded and pulled from him as she heard someone call her name from outside the tree house.

The human looked to find Ash waiting for her, she made shrieking noise, telling hinting to the ape that she would be down in a minute. Then, Marahan turned to her father signing a goodbye, before climbing down a vine to her comrade.

They joined the masses huddled in front of the dam and marched to the forest with spears in their hands. Marahan rode with Ash on his horse since Maurice refused to let her borrow theirs after she accidentally allowed the horse to wander freely without restraints. It took the ape army a week to recover the missing horse. Rocket was riding next to them behind Ceasar and Blue Eyes.

They rode, while the army walked, this was normal so they would know who were in charge. Marahan was a council member, the reason she rode with Ash. On occasion, Blue Eyes would allow her to ride with him. After a long walk it began to rain, Ceasar had the council members tie their horses down and led the army into the trees.

The army sat on the branches remaining silent, listening to the sounds of the forest. A scout swung close to Ceasar, from what Marahan could see; the scout was telling Ceasar that there was some prey close by. It meant they would hunt soon, Caesar motioned Kopa and his group to move in first. Then, with a wave of his hand; the others, including Ash and Marahan followed their king through the trees.

As the apes swung from tree branches, Marahan kept track of Blue Eyes. Believe it or not this was the prince's first hunt. Ceasar had been very protective, having his son only catching fish in the river, until now. By his movements, she could tell her friend was overly excited, this was not good. In this state, Blue Eyes had the tendency to be over-confident and for a hunter that was more dangerous than the hunt itself.

She bit her lip, hoping Blue Eyes would stay safe and for once listen to his father because most of the time, he rebelled. The army stopped again, waiting calmly until Ceasar yelled causing the deer herds to flee. Immediately, everyone jumped into action. Chasing their prey and using their weapons to bring them down. Ash jumped down from a tree and tackled one of the deer, while Marahan took her spear stabbing its weak spot, ending its life. "Good work." The pair heard Rocket say as he approached the two and patted them on the back.

He ordered some apes to pick up their prey and carry it back to the horses. They did as they were told and left his presence, while the three went to find Caesar and Blue Eyes. A look of horror crossed their faces when they reached their destination. Caesar, Koba and Blue Eyes were huddled near a large dead bear. Marahan franticly looked at Blue Eyes the black hair on his chest was obscured with blood and claw marks.

She moved to go to him, but was stopped by Rocket. _"Not now if you go, he will feel weak under your gaze. Blue Eyes already feels ashamed of his actions. It is best not to make it worse."_ Rocket signed Marahan nodded allowing, Ash to nudge her toward the horses; while Rocket went to check on the king and prince.

After a few minutes of regrouping and counting the bounty, Caesar and the army marched home. In all they caught 10 deer and one bear, which would be used for food. Its fur for blankets and Marahan's clothing. As they rode back to the dam, Marahan and Ash traveled behind Blue Eyes, who grunted low in pain from his new scars.

The grunts making Marahan's heart hurt for her friend, she would do something once they reached the safety of the camp. When the army made it back, she hopped down from the horse and thanked Ash, who went to put the beast away. Marahan saw her father teaching a class and smiled, searching for Blue Eyes.

She found him near the entrance with Koba, the human stopped and went backward. Koba was a council member, but he hated humans, especially Marahan. Even as a child, the ape never attempted to hide his disgust for the girl. No matter what, he could do nothing about Marahan since she was Maurice's daughter, this made her an ape.

Maurice very much noticed Koba's hatred and sought to keep his daughter away from him at all times. He wasn't even considered an uncle to her unlike Blue Eyes and Ash, who considered the ape as such despite his behavior. Marahan waited for Blue Eyes to part from Koba, then the female dragged the surprised prince inside her tree house.

She had him laid down on her nest, while the girl soaked a cloth in warm water. Marahan gently dabbed his wounds, the prince grunted as she did. "Was another way of trying to impress, your highness?" Marahan said smiling as Blue Eyes blushed and muttered something under his breath. She then applied some cream she created to his wounds, quickly the sting from the scars went away.

Blue Eyes sat up and noticed Marahan held a leaf filled with a pink goop. "This is a substance I made it out of some fruit and herbs, it numbs the pain of scars." Blue Eyes touched his wounds confirming she was right. _"Thanks Mara."_

She smiled. _"Your welcome, I know you received these wounds from not listening to Caesar again. Blue, your father's only trying to help you become a great ruler. How many wounds will it take, before you get it through your thick head?"_ Marahan signed as Blue Eyes looked away. _"You sound like my mother."_ He signed back as she moved in front of him." I'll take that as a compliment bushy hair." The pair chuckled in unison just as Ash's footsteps came inside the house, he tripped landing against a large tree root. " _Ash be more careful!"_ she yelled as Blue Eyes helped him up. _"Sorry! Blue, your mother went into labor! Your Dad's already up there!"_ Blue Eyes was shocked and ran toward his treehouse with Marahan behind him.

There were many apes in his tree, but because he was the prince there was no problem for the pair to get through the crowd. Blue Eyes and Marahan walked into the main area, Caesar was smiling next to his mate Cordelia. He saw the pair and motioned for them. _"Come meet your brother."_ The two gazed down at the new arrival, like Cordelia and Ceasar his eyes were green. Marahan watched in adoration as Blue Eyes patted his brother's head, a rare smile on his face. _"What's his name?"_ Marahan signed. "Milo." Cordelia said grabbing Marahan's hand and giving a squeeze.

" _He's adorable congratulations my king and queen, but I must go. My father should be done with classes now."_ She signed bowing to the apes and turning to Blue Eyes. _"See you tomorrow and try not to get hurt again."_ The prince only rolled his eyes as Marahan attempted to leave, but was stopped by Caesar. _"Before you go, may I speak with you a moment?"_ Marahan nodded following him outside. "Thank you for tending to Blue Eyes wounds, instead of getting one of the healers to so." Her yellow eyes widened at her honorary uncle. "How did you know?"

"Rocket told me you were upset when he got the wounds and I saw you drag him into your hut. "Caesar added chuckling. "Well, he is my friend and I would do anything for him." She stated looking back at the treehouse. "I know you two are close, rumors say you maybe the next queen." The ape said, she blushed. "Doubt it, but thanks for the encouragement uncle. I'll see you later, also if you need a babysitter let me know!" she stated cheerfully giving him a wave as the young woman went into her house and hugged her father.

He nuzzled her hair and smiled. _"Aunt Cordelia gave birth and it's a boy! His name is Milo."_ Maurice looked surprised. " _Another son? I better congratulate him. Will you be okay here for a while?"_ Marahan nodded. _"I have some skins to sew together, and after dinner I'm going to bed. Hunting and tending to Blue Eyes wounds got to me."_ Maurice turned to his daughter, eyes filled with concern. " _What happened to Blue Eyes?"_ the ape asked. _"Tell you later."_ She said sitting down gathering the skins from the ground.


	3. Chapter 3 First Encounter

**Ch. 3 First Encounter**

Marahan was in a deep peaceful sleep. Content in the world of dreams, until she felt something hard hit her head. The woman's eyes opened, a frown on her lips as she groaned. Marahan's gaze caught sight of a small rock near her nest, picking it up she threw it outside. Satisfied, when she heard Ash whine in pain. With ease, Marahan ushered herself to the window.

" _What was that for?"_ Ash said. He was sitting on the ground rubbing his forehead. Next to him was Blue Eyes, who was failing to hide his smirk. They were trying to be as quiet as possible as to not to wake the colony. She noticed that the sun wasn't fully out and there was still fog surrounding the area.

" _You hit me first, I just evening the plain field. Anyway, what are you two doing up so early?"_ Marahan replied. Blue Eyes rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. _"We are going fishing; do you want to come? We'll be back, before the colony awakes."_ Marahan hesitated to look from the window to her dozing father. _"Wait there."_ The apes nodded, while Marahan changed into a fresh set of pelts and quietly climbed down the treehouse to the males. _"I assume we aren't taking the horses?"_ she asked.

Ash nodded before replying. _"It's faster on foot and that way we won't wake anyone."_ Blue Eyes agreed leading the trio as they snuck out of the colony to the river banks. They breathed in the fresh morning air and stretched their limbs."This is great! We all rarely have time together, with meetings and division training."Ash said admiring his reflection in the water.

"Ok, will one of you please tell me why we are really out here?" Marahan asked yellow eyes looking back and forth between both males. "Isn't it obvious Mara. Since princy here failed his first hunt, fishing is the only activity he can do!" Ash joked as Blue Eyes growled tossing a lump of dirt in his face.

"It's not funny Ash! Father won't let me hunt anymore, unless I can follow directions! I'm a failure in his eyes! No wonder he's ashamed of me!" Marahan leaned against the ape, gently nuzzling the hair on his arm. "Uncle Caesar isn't ashamed of you; he's just worried about you. Although I do agree that you need to listen to him more.

Blue Eyes huffed, turning a bit from the human female. She only smiled and rolled her eyes. "You're such a child." Blue Eyes smirked and stalked towards the Marahan. "Oh, really?" The prince lunged tackling Marahan into the water, they began wrestling with each other. Ash joined in mainly splashing around the two. "Okay, come on we came to catch fish remember?" Marahan stated squeezing water out of her hair, while males shook off the water like dogs.

The three moved further upstream where the fish were. Blue Eyes watched the water intently, aiming his spear to strike his prey. Ash was silently telling him where to hit, much to the prince's annoyance, but the pair including Marahan were able to catch 6 fish. They tied the fish on Blue Eyes spear and headed in the direction of the colony.

" _That was fun! Who knows when we'll have another day like this one. I mean, soon all of us will succeed our parents and be too busy for each other."_ Ash signed. Marahan placed a hand on his shoulder. _"That could never happen, no matter what I will always have time for both of you."_

Blue Eyes agreed. _"The same goes for me, even when I'm king. I can put aside personal time."_ Marahan and Ash frowned. _"Gee, thanks your highness."_ The pair signed sarcastically. " _By the way, that bear I could have taken that creature on myself."_ Ash muttered.Marahan and Blue Eyesrolled their eyes both knowing there was no way Ash could take on a bear if the prince could barely do it. The pleasant moment stopped when they came face to face with a human.

Their eyes widened and the human looked at the three franticly as he pulled out a weapon from his pocket. Marahan had no idea what was in the man's hand, but it looked dangerous. Fear leapt into her heart when Blue Eyes and Ash began hissing at the human in warning. Suddenly, a large sound pierced the air and Marahan saw Ash lying on the ground.

She tried reaching for him, but was grabbed by Blue Eyes. They hid behind a large tree nearby, while Blue Eyes made noises attempting to alert the colony to their whereabouts. Marahan was pinned securely behind the prince, tears rushing down her face as she looked back at Ash, who was barely moving. Marahan wanted to help him, but couldn't unless she wanted the same fate to befall her.

Blue Eyes' arm wrapped around her back and the woman huddled more against his side, accepting the prince's protection. Marahan started shaking as more humans joined the man. Their voices frightening her, until the sounds of the colony approaching them gave the woman some comfort. The apes piled into the clearing outraged. Marahan looked up making eye contact with her father. Maurice bared his teeth and clenched his fists warning the humans not to take another step.

She looked ahead in relief to see her Uncle Rocket aiming a spear to keep the humans away from her and Blue Eyes. Caesar positioned himself on the trunk of a fallen tree between the humans and the apes. His hands were out stretched to silent the colony, his gaze went to Rocket, who was in distress as he held Ash's limp body. Caesar 'eyes went to his son and Marahan, they were fine, but shaken from the ordeal.

The king frowned examining the humans as they talked quietly amongst themselves at the situation. One man who seemed to be their leader, put down his weapon in submission and began addressing Caesar like a pet. The Ape king getting angry commanded the humans to leave, his cry was echoed by Koba and many others as the humans fled in terror. Maurice stepped forward near Caesar and picked up some items left by them. Caesar, then commanded Koba and two members of his army to track the humans.

Once they left, Maurice gave the items to another orangutan to keep until they returned to the colony. Blue Eyes and Marahan separated themselves from the tree to Ash. He was being tended to by a few healers, who also looked over Marahan and their prince. "Will he be alright?" she asked one of the healers. "He will be fine, no severe damage."

The pair breathed in relief as Marahan was scooped into her father's arms. "Oh, father." She whispered in his chest as he held her tightly. Maurice gazed at the healers in confirmation that his daughter was unharmed. Caesar walked passed him and Marahan pulling his son into an embrace. _"What were you doing out here with Ash and Marahan?"_ Blue Eyes looked guiltily into his father's eyes." _We went fishing, we were going to be back before you noticed."_

Caesar rubbed his son's head. _"Blue Eyes it is dangerous out here you should know that well."_ The king said motioning to his son's scars. _" You must make better decisions not just for yourself, but someday for this colony."_ He motioned for his son to follow him. Blue Eyes gave a longing look to Marahan, before following his father. Ash was carried by Rocket to the colony and Marahan followed closely after Maurice, occasionally nuzzling her head against his shoulder in an apologetic manner.

Because of what happened, she knew there was going to be a council meeting once Koba and the others returned from scouting.


	4. Chapter 4 Responsibility

**Ch. 4 Responsibility**

Marahan sat positioned in a circle among the royal council. Koba had returned from tracking the humans and explained that there were many who survived the outbreak and were now living in a forfeited camp. The apes were surprised to say the least, that humans were alive since they hadn't been seen for years. The only one around was Marahan, but that was no longer the case. The council began speaking on what to do about the humans since they didn't die off.

Koba spoke up suggesting they attack the humans before they attacked the colony. Marahan wasn't shocked that Koba wanted to do such a thing. He hated humans this included herself although she was raised by apes. Maurice intervened telling Koba that he had no idea how many weapons the humans possessed. Some of the council nodded at Maurice's comment, but Koba frowned not wanting to give up on trying to convince Caesar to take action.

Marahan saw Koba address her Uncle Rocket next to him sat Ash who was fully healed, but had a scar from being shot. "They tried to kill your son!" Koba shouted. Ash frowned at Koba recalling his incident, while his father spoke. "I follow Caesar; whatever he says I will agree with." Rocket replied. Arguing broke up out among the council of apes. Some agreed with Koba, while others sided with Maurice.

Marahan stayed out of the agreement for good measure and turned to her father. Maurice was looking over the human's supplies, one item included a book filled drawings. Marahan took the book from her father admiring the craftsmanship of the sketches. A majority of them were of trees, human buildings and artifacts.

What really caught the woman's eye was the drawing of a female human. She saw the clothes the girl wore and how her hair was styled. Marahan wondered if she hadn't raised by the apes would her life have been similar to the girl in the book. She tossed the idea aside turning attention back to the arguing apes, a frown graced her lips when Marahan heard Blue Eyes say that Koba was right.

Marahan didn't what to think of Blue Eyes at that moment. The ape despised humans and the prince just agreed with him that it was alright to harm them! She felt butterflies enter her stomach, if the colony was driven to wipe out the humans. What would stop Koba from convincing them to come after her. Marahan's worry ceased when Caesar silenced the arguments and began to speak. "Home, Family, Future." These were words spoken from the great ape's lips.

Everyone was quiet, but understood what the Caesar meant. If they were to attack the humans everything they have built for this colony could be destroyed. Maurice wrapped his large arm around Marahan while she cuddled deeper into his chest. Rocket placed a comforting hand on Ash's shoulder and smiled. Caesar glanced at Blue Eyes who shied from his father's green gaze. These three were the future of the colony and Caesar would anything in his power keep them safe.

"I will decide in the morning." Caesar signed before dismissing the council. Maurice went back to teaching his students while Marahan went back to their hut. She went to her nest and began pulling a few vines from the pile twinning each together to make a basket. Marahan hands moved fast over the vines making sure each was secure; she shook her head replaying Blue Eyes actions.

She didn't want to be mad, but the young woman was. Marahan wondered how Blue Eyes could be so naïve, as the future king of the colony of apes he shouldn't be so quick to agree with the little words Koba or anyone spat out. Traditionally, the prince must look to the current ruler for guidance. "Hey, anyone home?" Marahan sighed recognizing Ash's voice and wondered if he should be moving this much with his wound. "Come in Ash!" she shouted working on the basket.

The young ape walked inside and sat a few meters from Marahan. He looked over the woman easily seeing the anger in her weaving. "I came to check on you." Marahan locked her eyes with Ash's, her yellow gaze intimidating him. " I am surprised Blue Eyes isn't with you." She muttered roughly pulling at the small basket. "No, his highness is speaking to Koba. Not surprised, Blue Eyes sided with his decision." Ash stated placing his hand on Marahan's to stop her for a moment.

She looked up at the ape as he spoke. "I know your hurting just let it out." Ash said. Marahan tightened her hold on his hand, letting out her hurt feelings. "Caesar is a great leader and understands humans like he does apes. Blue Eyes, is like Koba-he h-hates humans." Ash wrapped his arm around her shoulder and wiped her tears with his fingers. "No, Blue Eyes agreed with Koba because of what happened to me. He has never been around other humans besides you and this was his first negative encounter with them."

Marahan sniffled understanding what Ash was telling her. "Even if he comes to dislike humans, Blue Eyes will always care for you." Ash whispered grabbing a strand of leaves and attempted to hook them around the basket. Marahan giggled at his sloppy handiwork and proceeded to fix his mistake. _" Thank you."_ She signed with her hands. _"I won't make it easy on Blue Eyes though."_

 **Next Morning…**

Marahan was dressed in darker colored pelts, war paint edged on her face. As she followed Maurice, Ash and Rocket to Caesar's treehouse to retrieve their horses. The armies were being organized by Koba and his close companions. Weapons were handed to every ape including Marahan. Today, the army would venture to the humans' camp to make sure they stayed in their territory. Although they were bringing weapons, Marahan knew it was for precaution in case some of the people didn't agree, but Caesar already warned the apes that this wasn't going to be a fight to the young woman's relief.

Marahan stood next to Ash, both were watching Koba commanding the armies as if he were their king. Ash made faces and moved his arms, mocking Koba's commanding voice, sending him and Marahan into a fit of giggles. They paused when the older ape glared at them and both moved toward their fathers. Rocket motioned Ash to him once he had found his horse. Maurice on the other hand struggled to get his horse going.

Marahan watched amused as her father tried to bring the horse to her. "Looks like Memes is giving Maurice trouble again." A voice muttered as Marahan glanced behind her to see Blue Eyes positioned proudly on his horse. Marahan frowned, disliking how attractive he appeared similar to a real prince charming.

"Memes is not to be blamed. He's an older horse and this is a normal routine in the morning." Marahan replied smiling as Maurice got control of the horse. "You're welcome to ride with me, if you want." Blue Eyes asked. Marahan stood on her hind legs and faced the prince. "I will ride with my father. I wouldn't want to ride with you my prince, if you and Koba undermine Caesar's authority and decide to attack the humans!"

Blue Eyes was taken aback by her statement wondering if had somehow offended Marahan. Before he could utter a word, the young woman walked to her father and was positioned on the horse. Marahan held tight to Maurice as they joined the army ranks with Caesar in front. "Move out!" He shouted as the army followed their king through the forests.

When they reached the humans camp, the horses were moved to stand in front of the ape army. Marahan made herself comfortable behind Maurice, her ears drums pounded when she heard the sounds coming from inside the compound as it slowly opened.

Marahan nearly gasped at the amount of humans that occupied the area, besides the group of humans she encountered in woods. These were the first she had seen, a part of Marahan wanted to leave the horse and interact with them, but this was not why their army was here. She took a breath remaining focused on the mission despite her curiosity. "Are you alright?" Marahan looked up to her father, his l large head turned to face his daughter.

"I am well." Marahan whispered her gaze going forward to the humans again. Her form stiffened at the sight of a man walking in front of the crowd. It was the same man from yesterday who had addressed Caesar. He tried to apologize for the man who shot Ash, but her family forced them to leave. Marahan took a breath, she didn't blame her ape family and that man's actions were considered unforgivable.

She watched as Caesar approached the man. He looked to the people addressing every human present. "Apes do not want war, but will fight if we must." By this time the humans were frightened, some even went further inside the compound as Caesar pointed to the forest, then to the compound to set the boundaries between them. "Ape home, Human home." Caesar bellowed.

The crowd shivered as Caesar's attention moved solely to the man. "Do not come back." The king demanded, moving his horse to signal the army to leave. Marahan held tight to her father, the woman's gaze never leaving the man until they were far into the forest. "They won't be returning. After that speech, I wouldn't." Ash said breaking the ice. His horse traveled directly behind Maurice as to speak with Marahan.

The orangutan didn't mind as his interaction was comforting for Marahan. "Me neither, I think it was necessary, after all you could have died from being shot. With the humans in one territory and us in ours, peace will be kept without the means of war." She stated. Ash gasped in shock. " _When did you become so wise?"_ Ash signed. _"It comes with having a father for an educator."_ Marahan replied not noticing the look of pride on Maurice's face. 

In the village, Maurice carefully lifted Marahan from Memes and proceeded to feed him. Marahan remembered they were running low on fruit and decided to grab a basket from the hut. She didn't get far when a female ape from Caesar's treehouse came to theirs. She wore a toothed necklace and yellow leaves strapped around her mouth to resemble a veil. Marahan recognized her as one of the queen's maidens, otherwise female apes who acted as a support system for Cordelia.

The ape bowed lowly very aware of the human's status compared to her own. _"Marahan, daughter of General and Councilman Maurice of the orangutan army educational division. There is an emergency and your presence is requested. Please follow me."_ The ape signed as Marahan patted her shoulder indicating that she would follow. This was a common occurrence when receiving a message from the ape royal family.

Only difference is the servants bowed to fellow royals or council members. "Lead me." Marahan said following closely behind the female as her mind buzzed. She wondered what the emergency was and how bad. Marahan heard from a healer that her Aunt Cordelia was bedridden after Milo's birth due to illness, but she hoped the queen's sickness wasn't bad.

Marahan never had a mother, but if there was anyone who she could say was close, the queen came to mind. She pinpointed every moment of her childhood and Cordelia was always part of it, mostly because Marahan, Ash and Blue Eyes spent more time in Caesar's tree than hers and Ash's. The reason, Rocket trained soldiers every afternoon at his treehouse and Maurice was busy with his students at the craving rock.

Marahan sighed, remembering their childhood as her and the ape female climbed the tree to the main room. To her surprise, the female continued to move further into the tree, apparently the main room was not where she was needed. Marahan observed the area as they walked carefully as they were on a woven bridge with rope, wood and thick vines.

They entered a wing of the treehouse that seemed a little familiar to Marahan, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She was ushered into a room, then the female bowed, leaving the woman there. Marahan stared at the area confused until, she turned and froze. Behind her was a hammock and inside laid the crown prince of the apes, this was his bedchamber. _"About time, I'm relived the messenger worked."_ Blue Eyes stated.

Marahan frowned. _"You used one of your mother's handmaidens to get me here? Is there even an emergency, involving Aunt Cordelia or Uncle Caesar?"_ the woman asked not daring to hide her anger as her hands moved rapidly in the air. _"If there was Maurice would have told you."_ He replied climbing out of the hammock to stand in front of her. _"Selfish prince! Why am I here?"_ Marahan muttered, sitting on the ground.

Blue Eyes did the same, his gaze moving to her hand. He reached to touch the soft appendage, but Marahan moved it from it. _"You are upset. Ash said you would be. Is this why you didn't ride with me to the human's camp?"_ the prince asked. Marahan crossed her arms attempting to look away from the future king of the apes. She nearly growled when her yellow irises landed on his blue orbs. Marahan was almost mesmerized by the intense color. Her heart began hammering, why did he have to be born with those eyes.

Blue Eyes was the only one in the colony born with the color, everyone else either had grassy green or murky yellow. The woman growled not able to resist his pleading baby blues. _"I'm angry. Due to you agreeing with Koba!"_ Marahan replied looking from Blue Eyes again. The prince placed his hand under her chin bringing her gaze back to him. _"Uncle Koba?"_ Blue Eyes said as Marahan brought her hand to hold his wrist.

" _Koba is no uncle to me. Hatred for humans. Hatred for me."_ She released his wrist, but he encircled Marahan by the shoulders pulling her close and inhaling her scent. Marahan having no choice allowed the prince to do so as she placed her hands on his chest. _"You are ape."_ Marahan took a breath, she placed Blue Eyes hand against her own, so he could see the difference. _"Born human, raised ape. Both are alike capable of good and evil. Humans not bad, do not kill."_

Blue Eyes moved his head to the side in deep though. Marahan saw the conflict and gently rubbed his arm to get his attention. _"Caesar knows all about humans. Trust him to teach you."_ The ape sighed. _"I'll try."_ Blue Eyes went to unbind their hands, but Marahan kept them. _"I will forgive you, if you promise to see good in humans. As you saw in me."_ Blue Eyes nodded and pulled Marahan into a hug.

A look of worry and uncertainty plastered on his face as he recalled Koba's words: _"Humans evil, never good like apes. Apes always better, never trust humans._ What Koba had said was right, he was unsure if he would keep his promise.


	5. Chapter 5 Intruder

**Ch. 5 Intruder**

"These appear to be ripe," Marahan said plucking a pear from a tree. She smiled showing it to Cordelia. " _Pick as many as you can. Whose knows when they will come again."_ The queen signed grabbing fruit alongside the human woman. Marahan did as her aunt said taking what she could and putting the fruit in organized baskets. She breathed evenly, finally at peace with the world. With everything that had happened over the past month, Marahan was happy to have this time with Cordelia.

As expected, the queen was under the weather but was well enough to spend the day with her adopted niece. The pair were a few yards from the colony in a large stature of land solely for growing food. They weren't alone as other female apes nearby were taking advantage of the fresh harvest. This was a problem, there was enough food for everything in the ape colony, but this season being the most plentiful half the females were out gathering.

This created a first come first serve situation, but Marahan didn't mind. Doing something besides hunting and training relaxed her. She would never admit this, but the woman needed time away from the males in her life, mainly Blue Eyes. Although Marahan forgave him for the situation at the meeting, she put a little distance between them but kept her eyes on the ape prince to make sure he kept his promise.

" _Marahan, there is a good group of pears here."_ Marahan immediately went to the queen smiling. Pears were Maurice's favorite fruit, if the orangutan could he would probably eat them every day. _"Oh, thank you, Auntie! Father will be so happy when he returns to the hut!"_ She began gathering the fruit, placing ten pears in her basket along with five oranges and seven mangoes. _"Yes, so will Blue Eyes. Pears are his favorite fruit as well."_ Cordelia added guiding Marahan to another tree.

"I didn't know, he liked pears. He never said anything to me." Marahan muttered looking away with a small frown. The queen gently laid her hand on the human's shoulder. _"Forgive my son, he is not very open with certain aspects of his life. Ironic since he is very opinionative, but tends to allow others to persuade him easily."_ Marahan nodded having already had a taste of it. "I assume Uncle Caesar told you about what happened at the council meeting?" she asked.

" _He didn't have to, I overheard everything from my chamber."_ Cordelia signed before a series of coughs wracked her body. In panic, Marahan walked to her aunt, patting her back and feeling her forehead. It was very warm, but not boiling hot, but regardless she was still worried. The queen saw the young woman's concern and put her hand on Marahan's that rested on her back. _"I am fine dear, just a cough."_

Marahan slowly separated from her aunt but was unconvinced as the coughing caught her off guard. She thought about ending their gathering early, but knowing Cordelia she wouldn't easily go back to her hut. The queen was gentle and a kind-hearted leader, but she is known for being stubborn. Therefore, Marahan needed to find a compromise. _"Why don't we choose one more tree, then go back to your hut and I can peel the fruit for you. I can also mash some for Milo if you want?"_

Cordelia nodded. _"You are an ape after my own heart Marahan."_ The human smiled, guiding the older ape to a plum tree. They reached for the fruit, just as a male ape appeared in the gardens. He gave a loud hoot, telling the females to get back to their huts. Crowds of females heeded his warning, fleeing to the huts without question. Two ape maidens from Caesar's hut raced toward them. " _A human has entered our colony, your highness. We must get you two to the hut immediately."_

Without delay, Marahan and Cordelia followed the servants who guiding them to the back entrance of the hut into the queen's chamber. From there, the females could see everything that was happening. Marahan sat near her aunt, not knowing whether to be angry or disappointed. The humans knew the consequences of coming to the ape colony. Caesar, their king personally made it clear to them and now whoever the human was that entered their domain had to die.

Her stomach turned in knots, she disliked the idea of killing, but it was their rule. The only human allowed to live among them was Marahan, but the difference was that she was a baby and found by an ape. Looking to the center of the colony, the ape army surrounded the human. He was on his knees in the middle of the angry apes. Marahan's eyes widened, the man, he was the same one who tried to speak to Caesar before. The first to step out of the human compound to greet them.

" _It is him again. What does he want from us?"_ Cordelia's attention moved to Marahan. _"You know this human?"_ she asked. _"He tried to speak with Uncle Caesar after one of his companions shot Ash,"_ Marahan replied watching Caesar assume his position in front of the hut. The man looked up, begging the ape king not to kill him and that he knew not to return, but the humans needed his help. Marahan saw Caesar staring the man down, but he said nothing, as she knew he was listening to the human male's pleas.

She listened closely, as the human said he needed to show the ape king something. Koba's voice rang out among the army _._ "Human lies!" he shouted. Marahan saw the spear in his hand and grew fearful for the human. She knew Koba wouldn't use it without Caesar's blessing, but was still afraid. She didn't know the human, but she felt a connection, if anything the human male couldn't die yet.

Hoots and yelling were heard after Koba's words. Marahan frowned, noticing Blue Eyes agreeing with Koba again. She pushed away her issue with him, and continued listening to Caesar. Something she hoped Blue Eyes would eventually do. "No, I swear! If I can just show you, then you'll understand." Marahan's head tilted in curiosity, what did the human want them to see that required him to be here on their lands?

She noticed the ape noises growing louder as Koba aimed his large spear toward the human. Marahan placed a hand over her mouth as Cordelia attempted to pull her away from the scene, so she wouldn't' witness the human's death. It was then that Caesar lifted his hand, stopping Koba from striking the male down. Everyone went silent, then the ape king spoke: "Show me."

"Of course!" The human male stood as Caesar climbed down. The apes began to disperse as to allow their king and the human to go near the exit. Marahan moved to leave the hut but was stopped by Cordelia's hand on her wrist. A noise from the queen indicated how protective she was being toward the human girl. _"I must go. As a future general of the ape army, I need to know what is happening."_ Knowing Marahan was right, Cordelia let go of Marahan's wrist. "Be safe." The queen said as she watched her niece slid down a vine and land on the ground.

Without a moment to lose, Marahan was able to find Ash and Blue Eyes. " _This is dangerous, you should have stayed behind."_ Blue Eyes stated as the apes followed Caesar and the human male. " _You can't control me."_ Marahan huffed walking ahead of the prince. He frowns, remaining silent, closely watching the female walk ahead of his horse. " _She is right, as an equal member of the army, she has to come,"_ Ash said. Blue Eyes glared at him. _" Don't be mad at me. I only stating the truth."_

The prince calmed, patting Ash's shoulder. _" I want to protect her."_ He said. _"Then try getting on her good side first. You have a long way to go from the looks of it."_ Blue Eyes playfully smacked the apes arm as Ash laughed. Marahan glanced back at the males wondering what was so funny, but decided to ignore them as they were led to a large dam. "It's under here." The human stated.

Caesar stood looking back at his army. He signed, making a series of noises as half the army fell back, while the others stayed where they were. The human male opened a hatch and went in first then Caesar. Marahan went to follow, but was held back by Maurice. The large orangutan pushed his daughter on his back, then proceeded to climb down into the hatch with Rocket, Ash and Koba following behind.

Once inside, Marahan carefully hopped off her father's back, gazing at the technology as the human male explained how the devices worked. His explanation was utter gibberish, none of the apes understood how the human items worked only, that it gave them some kind of power to help them survive. Everyone listened, but as minutes faded the army grew annoyed with the male.

Marahan gave him a pitied look. She understood the situation, but it was risky for him to come to their lands and ask for help, especially when the colony could only tolerate Marahan being the only human around. "Is any of this making any sense to you?" the human asked Caesar. The ape muttered a word unfamiliar to Marahan. "The lights." The human nodded. "Yes. The lights."

Marahan looked at Ash and Blue Eyes in confusion. Wondering how Caesar knew of these things called lights? From what she heard, the humans needed these lights, but couldn't get them to work. She assumed it was like the torches and bonfires in their colony that provided warmth and security. Something the humans didn't have in their compound.

"This is your home and I don't want to take it from you. I promise. But if you will allow us, let us do our work here-." Marahan paused at the word "us" and moved close to her father as he pulled his daughter to his chest. The human male noticed, but his attention turned to Koba who spoke. " You brought others?" he stated not pleased as the noise grew from the apes again. "Just a few." He said, while Caesar silenced the apes. "I am not a threat, if I am, then I guess you can kill me."

Marahan whimpered, she didn't want the human male killed. The humans needed help and she wanted to assist in any way possible, but then again it was her uncle's decision to make. Caesar having heard his niece's whimper moved his gaze to her own. Marahan's eyes silently pleaded with him. He knew of her nervousness, but compassion toward the humans. Caesar gently rubbed his thumb against her head, before addressing the human male who witnessed their interaction.

"Apes will help on one condition. No guns." Caesar stated. Marahan began to make eye contact with the human. "No problem."


	6. Chapter 6 A New Friend

**Ch. 6 A New Friend**

She was on all fours like some of the other members of the army. A few rows behind her was Maurice who gave a low hoot, calling out to his daughter. She frowns, replying with a low grunt in retaliation. The girl was secretly getting tired of her surrogate father. When leaving the dam, Maurice insisted on Marahan staying near him the entire trip. The young woman refused, trying to explain that she was not in any danger and being a solider, she could take care of herself.

Before Marahan could say more, Maurice attempted to grab the girl and place her in his chest. She expected this and cartwheeled to dodge his arms, then ran to catch up with Caesar. If that wasn't enough, Blue Eyes had tried to assist his honorary uncle by poorly convincing her with Koba's so-called warnings about humans. The prince only stopped, when the king grunted for Blue Eyes to leave her be. In gratitude, Marahan leaned her head gently on Caesar side and continued walking.

" _I know they are being protective due to humans in our territory. It's annoying, they do this for I am the only female here."_ She cried, frustrated. Caesar placed a hand on her head, rubbing her dark soft hair.

" _You are family. Care about you as we do the females and children in the colony. Everyone is important as are you."_ The girl smiled before Caesar signed. _"I apologize for my son."_ Marahan sighed. _"I am use to it. Promised to accept humans, still, hasn't. Blinded by my ape title, Blue Eyes doesn't see a human."_

Caesar patted her back, knowing all too well of his son's ignorance and Koba's influence. There were days the ape king would become so frustrated with his eldest, but he had hope Blue Eyes would see the truth. _"Don't give up."_ Marahan nodded, her attention turning to the human who had somehow walked near her. She looked to Caesar who was watching if anything went wrong. "Hello, um, well my name is Malcolm." The male said holding out his hand. Marahan stared at his appendage for a while, before addressing him properly.

"I am Marahan, daughter of General Maurice and second in command of the Orangutan Army." Malcolm's eyes widened in shock, he assumed she didn't vocalize as a normal human. He bowed his head in respect of her status. "Forgive me, I thought you didn't speak English." He said apologetically. "We mostly use sign language, but yes we apes can speak as humans do. Some have better dictation than others. Father says that me being a human was an advantage for learning the language was easy."

Malcolm nodded, listening intently to the girl's words. He recalled that first day when they encountered the apes, that this girl same age as his son was among them. At first, he assumed they had kidnapped her, but when she cried out and ran into the arms of a large orangutan, he knew she was one of them. The man hoped if he ever got the chance he could maybe talk to her. It was a risk as from what Malcolm had heard she was the offspring of one of Caesar's generals.

Her status among the colony made her untouchable. Similar to how in their world it was unlikely for an ordinary person who works in a simple occupation to meet the prime minister or the president. Malcolm assumed it was different in ape society. So far, he was curious about the girl, in a way the man felt he somehow knew her. "Who taught you how to speak and sign?" Malcolm asked. "Father and Uncle Caesar. They learned to sign from humans and taught it to us and all the younglings in our colony. I was privately taught with Ash and Blue Eyes, Ash is the one your lackey shot. He is the third in command of the Chimpanzee army."

Malcolm nervously rubbed his neck as Marahan glared daggers at him. "I apologize, Carver acted on his own and that won't happen again. I promise!" At that moment, Marahan called for Ash. To her dismay, Blue Eyes followed glaring at the human male. _"Ash, Malcolm wants to apologize for his subordinate's actions."_ Ash turned to Malcolm who gulped at the ape's glare. "I am sorry for what Craver did. He was afraid and trying to protect us, in doing so he caused more harm, than good. I hope you can forgive him and me for allowing this to happen."

Ash's gaze moved to Marahan before accepting Malcolm's apology with a grunt. Malcolm was taken aback, but his fear went away after seeing the girl smile. "He forgives you, but says it takes more than that to take him down." Marahan, Ash, and Malcolm laughed as they approached the human vehicle. Blue Eyes watched staring wide-eyed at the exchange of a human and ape getting along, it was unusual in his eyes, but not harmful as Koba had told him.

Blue Eyes observed, but stayed vigilant when Ash began exchanging a few words with Malcolm instead of Marahan translating between the two. They moved in unison, chuckling over trivial topics that the ape prince noticed made Marahan giggle. For a moment, when he stared at the girl, she appeared different. He rubbed his head and shook it violently. Marahan was an ape, his family and maybe if he was lucky she could be more.

"There is our car," Malcolm said. The army then split again, apes occupied the trees and spaces along the ground where they surrounded the vehicle. Marahan stared curiously at the device, before going up to it and touching the tires. "How strange, what is it made of?" she asked Malcolm. "Well, it's made of metal and other parts." Ash sat next to Marahan, looking confused. " Me-tal?" the ape muttered accenting the word. "Yes, it is a strong substance similar to what your spears are made of, only its stronger." Ash and Marahan awed at the revelation.

When attempting to ask Malcolm more questions, Maurice and Rocket hooted for their offspring. Ash hurried to his father, while Marahan took her time. Malcolm went up to the car where his comrades resided. They were alarmed by the sudden appearance of the ape army. Marahan heard Malcolm tell them they could stay, but the apes would need their guns to seal the deal.

Three of the humans complied with the offer, but one of them protested stating they would be vulnerable without them. Ash frowned, he recognized the man's voice as it was the one who shot him. Marahan placed a hand on his shoulder reminding the ape that he had extended forgiveness, it was in the past. She then, heard Malcolm respond. "It is part of the deal or else we won't able to get the electricity back."

Carver eventually complied and the guns were surrendered to the army. Malcolm informed Caesar that they would start on the dam tomorrow, this meant the ape army would be up early in their camp. They exchanged a few more words, before Caesar began leading the army home. At the colony, the army gathered to destroy the human weapons. Koba, being the commander; was given the honor of smashing each with a rock.

Marahan sat beside Maurice, he knew his daughter was angry and sought to make her understand how much he cared. _" What I do is to protect you."_ The girl smiled. _"I know father, but there is no need to fear. You have trained me well."_ She replied. _"I know, but as a father, I still worry,"_ Maurice stated pulling her close to him, before busying himself by grooming Marahan's hair. As he did, the girl observed Koba pounding the last gun. His shoulders tense indicating the ape general was frustrated.

Her confirmation was made clear when Koba approached Caesar, who sat a few feet from where her father sat grooming her. Maurice sensed something was off and paused in his task. _"If they get power, they will be more dangerous! Why help them?"_ Koba asked the Ape king. _"They seem desperate. If we make them leave they will attack."_

Listening to their conversation, Marahan didn't know to say, for once Koba had a point that the humans may become stronger, but she knew her uncle was wise in not refusing the humans what they needed. He was trying to keep the peace, but Koba wasn't. _"Let them. Destroy them, while they are weak!"_ Marahan placed a hand over her mouth and frowned, Koba had no compassion for anyone. You could argue that Koba cared about apes, but even that wasn't true.

The commander viewed some apes better than others. Marahan knew this well, when she first joined the ape army, it was Koba's job to train the newbies. He separated the apes into superior and inferior groups. Blue Eyes and Ash were placed in the superior group. Marahan being the object of the commander's hatred was placed in the inferior group with apes who were not skilled in weaponry, didn't fully master speech, or experienced any other abnormalities.

Because of their group rank, Koba trained them harder and punished them when they failed to follow orders. Koba made it especially hard for Marahan, being a human, the ape would save the most difficult sessions for her, but to his disappointment, she managed to surpass his expectations. Despite her success, Koba still resented her, even more, when she motivated and befriended the apes of her group.

Ash noticed how unfair Koba was treating Marahan and informed Caesar. After that Koba couldn't interfere with the newbies training again, this only fueled his rage against her. Marahan cringed remembering the training, but overall knew that Koba wasn't good ape. _"And how many apes will die. We have a chance for peace. Let them do their human work, then they'll go."_ Marahan hoped their conversation was over, but she was wrong as Koba began pointing to the scars that littered his body. "Human work. Human work, Human work. Human work!" Koba yelled just as Caesar began to stand, he became silent and held out his hand.

Everyone watched the submission, wondering what their king would do. Marahan secretly wished her uncle would punish Koba, but thinking back on the Ape laws, the commander only talked out of turn it wasn't a severe offense. Caesar's hand ran swiftly across Koba's, the king's annoyance evident in his actions. He was frustrated with his commander and Marahan knew her uncle would be in a foul mood for the remainder of the night.

She watched Koba walk away, but turned her attention when Blue Eyes spoke to Caesar. _"Koba say apes should hate humans."_ Caesarsilenced the prince. _"Enough! From humans, Koba learn nothing, but hatred. Nothing else."_ Marahan felt useless, at Blue Eyes words. Today, she saw proof that humans and apes can co-exist through Malcolm and Ash. She saw Koba's footprints in the dirt, the human was aware of his past abuse as many in the colony went through similar treatment. Yet, it didn't excuse Koba's outburst or his toxic influence on Blue Eyes.

He believed whatever Koba said and it hurt her to know this and that the prince will never accept her human side that everyone else had grown to love. Without thinking, Marahan jumped from the rock where she sat and went to her hut to think. She wondered how long Koba had influenced the future king, the woman assumed since childhood. She looked out the window of the hut and saw Blue Eyes putting wood on a bonfire. Koba and his lackeys next to him, Marahan needed to keep Blue Eyes from Koba, but knowing the prince he would question her.

She grabbed her head, fingers clutching her hair. The human needed a plan, some way for Blue Eyes to learn to see the good side of humans. Then, it hit her. In the car, she saw a woman and boy her age.

They weren't intimating and appeared respectful when it came to the colony's rules. "They could help me, show Blues Eyes the truth!" Marahan squealed happily, but she realized there was a flaw in her plan.

Raised by apes, the young human knew nothing about their culture. She hoped Malcolm could somehow teach her and maybe Ash could come along as well.


	7. Chapter 7 Learning

**Ch. 7 Learning**

" _Why are we out here again?"_ Ash asked Marahan. It was dark and the moon was full. They were perched on Ash's horse riding in the deep forest to the humans' camp. _"Blue Eyes needs to understand my humanity. How can he if I do not know of my origins?"_ she replied her yellow eyes scanning the darkness for a sign of light. _"I need the humans to teach me, only then will Blue Eyes stop listening to Koba."_

Ash only stared at Marahan, before signing. _"Ok. How do you know this will work? And even if it does. How do know he won't side with Koba?"_ Marahan looked away from Ash's green gaze, a look of sadness replacing her determined smile he saw an hour ago. _"I have to try Ash. Deep down you know Koba is a bad ape."_

Ash took a moment to think over Marahan's words. He concluded the human female was right. He always dismissed Koba's behavior as a mask to not appear weak in front of his troops. For the first time, he noticed the rebellious behavior and the bitterness towards humans, especially Marahan.

A frown edged on his mouth and he had a fierce instinct to protect her from the ape. _"I was so blind, like Blue Eyes."_ Marahan took Ash's hand and nuzzled his arm. "It _is fine. Our parents knew him for years. They pity Koba because of human mistreatment of him."_ She said squeezing the hand. They let go, so he could use both of his hands to steer the horse.

" _Our parents are going to get us if we are not back before sunrise."_ Ash stated smirking. Marahan playfully bumped his shoulder. " _Would not be the first time. I assure you this will not take all night."_ She replied seeing a puff of smoke in the distance.

Ash guided the horse in the direction of the smoke, while asking Marahan another question. _"Why did you ask me to come?"_ she looked into Ash's eyes. _"You saw my humanity when Blue Eyes couldn't. I want you to learn by my side, brother."_

Ash grinned from ear to ear. _"Are you sure I am not mate material?"_ Marahan punched the ape's arm and jumped off the horse. _" Save it for Aunt Cordelia's chambermaids."_ The woman said with a giggle. Ash blushed as he joined Marahan on the ground.

He tied the horse to a tree and followed his friend on foot to the camp. Ash was nervous about encountering the humans again. Sure, Malcolm was decent, but the last thing the ape wanted was to run into the human who shot him. Then again, he recalled their colony smashing their guns and his worry was somewhat eased.

When they reached the camp, Ash stood in front of Marahan for protection. The humans were alerted by their presence and stood. Malcolm walked toward them, surprised. "Marahan! I didn't know you would be coming back." 

He extended his arm allowing Marahan and Ash to come near the fire. She took a seat on a large rock. Ash seated beside her observing the number of humans inhabiting the camp. There were five males and one female near the fire.

By scents, the female was mated to Malcolm. The smaller male was around the same age as him and Marahan. He was Malcolm's son, but another female's scent made up the boy's smell. Ash concluded Malcolm's current mate was his son's step-mother and something must have happened to his previous mate.

Malcolm addressed his comrades in excitement. "This is the girl I was talking about." The humans all turned in Marahan's direction. "Wait, so this chick was raised by those beasts?" Carver asked.

Receiving a frown from Marahan and Ash. "We are not beasts." The young woman stated keeping her voice in a monotone. Carver stood from his seat, as if insulted by her comment. "She even talks like them. Does this girl know she is human?"

Ash growled, itching to get to the human, but was stopped by Marahan. She knew an act of violence would ruin what Caesar was trying to accomplish.

"Carver that is enough! Their colony is allowing us to be here, the least you could do is be civil!" Malcolm shouted as the young man stormed into one of the tents. Malcolm turned his attention back to their guests. "Forgive him. He is just afraid."

Marahan nodded. "We are not here to cause strife. I am here to learn." Her words gained the attention of the humans, as they seem to lean closer to her. "My father found me in the forest as a baby and raised me as an ape. I was too young to remember my parents or the name they gifted to me."

The woman glanced at the ground, then met Malcolm's gaze. "I come to you to learn of my origins. I know what it is to be ape. I wish to learn what is to be human. I want my brother Ash to learn as well." Marahan stated motioning to the ape next to her. "In return, we will teach you the ape language."

Immediately, Malcolm's mate stood. " We would be happy to." She walked to Marahan and shook the girl's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Marahan. My name is Ellie. I will be honored to teach you."


	8. Ch 8 Negligence

**Ch. 8 Negligence**

Marahan yawned, stretching her body as the sun rose in the sky. She was exhausted from last night's events at the human camp. Ellie, Malcolm's mate had taken it upon herself to be the girl's private tutor.

The woman taught her different subjects from science to literature and human interaction. Marahan greatly enjoyed the lessons, some were a bit lengthy; but regardless, her kind was just as resourceful as the apes.

Ash, on the other hand, was frustrated. He enjoyed learning about the stars and planets, but when it came to the concept the humans called math; he grunted angrily.

Ellie and Marahan giggled at his response but helped him when the situation warranted.

Alex, Malcolm's son who was monitoring the pair, explained that Ellie's teachings were educational studies, knowledge taught to children in a place called a school. Marahan understood, comparing this school to Maurice's class.

The difference between the two is the apes were taught sign language and the laws of the colony. Additional, knowledge was obtained from their environment such as hunting, foraging, climbing, swinging, cooking, building huts and nests.

These were natural lessons taught to members of the army and the skills were not to be taken lightly, especially for a human living among animals.

When Ellie concluded her teachings, Ash and Marahan taught the camp sign language. Ash would sign a word and the camp of humans would mimic his movements, while Marahan translated.

They started with simple words: ape, king, colony, teacher, brother, sister, and friend. There was laughter in the camp as the humans attempted to copy Ash. Mistakes were made numerous times earning a chuckle out of the ape and young woman.

The only one who neglected to join was Carver. The man watched the interactions from his tent with disgust and a hint of fear welling in his gut. His body tensed as if he was trapped inside a cage.

Malcolm noticed, but resumed with the others. Carver had a hard life. The man lost his family when the apes charged into the city.

Ever since the man armed himself mentally and physically. Any ape encounter put him on the defense.

As the night proceeded, Marahan was relieved that Ash had warmed up to the humans and was conversing with Alex. She sat near Ellie eating a smore, licking the sweet tastes on her fingers. How she wished there was such a treat like this in her colony.

"How do you know Ash?" Marahan heard Ellie say. She decided to reply, no longer afraid of telling her about her ape family.

" _He is the son of one of my father's closest friends. His father is Rocket, a general alongside Maurice, my father_."

Ellie's eye's widened in realization, the large orangutan from earlier raised her. Marahan continued. " _Father raised me. Is kind-hearted, loving and a teacher like you."_

Ellie smiled, taking Marahan's hand and squeezing it gently. The girl smiled back, knowing the woman understood her words.

Ellie unhooked her hand and began to sign. " _Other male ape?"_ Immediately, she knew who Ellie was referring to.

" _Blue Eyes, Caesar son. Close to me and Ash. Believes humans not good, I want to show him otherwise."_

"I am sorry. We overreacted on the first meeting and Ash should not have have been shot." Ellie stated. Marahan replied. " _All is forgiven, teacher Ellie. It is late, Ash and I must go."_

The girl stood, giving a hoot to get Ash from his conversation. She went to him, signing for their departure. They nodded as the pair headed for the darkness of the forest. "Wait!" Ash and Marahan turned around to Malcolm and Ellie.

"Will you come again?" Ellie asked, "Yes, our lessons are just beginning." Marahan replied as she and Ash went to find his horse.

They rode quietly to the entrance of the colony and paused when they were greeted by Luca.

" _Why, out so late?"_ he asked looking the pair in the eyes. _"We went to human camp, please don't tell. We will in time."_ Ash said moving his horse toward his hut.

" _Were humans a danger?"_ Luca asked Marahan. She shook her head knowing how protective he was of her. When Maurice brought her into the village as a baby, Luca has acted as her guardian angel.

On occasion, when the females of the village were too busy to watch Marahan, Luca volunteered. He would deposit the toddler on his back or cradled her in his large furry arms wherever he went.

When she was hungry, the gorilla would mash bananas to fed her and fought any bullies, who sought to do her harm. _"No, civil,"_ she said giving the gorilla a kiss on the cheek, before climbing the tree trunk leading to her hut. _"Good night, uncle."_

Now here she was stumbling out of her tree, narrowing her tired eyes to locate Ash through the crowd of apes.

She eventually found the young ape in the same condition. He had small bags under his eyes and was yawning as well.

" _Mornin sleeping beauty!"_ Ash said receiving a glare from the orangutan general's daughter. _"You should talk."_ She replied jumping on his horse with him.

" _Are you awake enough to steer? I don't want to fall down a hill."_ Marahan asked smirking. _"Shut up!"_ Ash growled moving forward next to Rocket, Maurice, and Luca.

Once Caesar and Blue Eyes moved into the front of the army, the horses began walking. Ash pushed his horse forward to walk next to Blue Eyes. The ape smiled at the prince, who greeted him with a friendly gesture.

Marahan looked to Blue Eyes, she didn't meet his gaze instead focused on his lap. There lay a sleeping Milo a.k.a Cornelius as she later learned from Cordelia. She leaned over to the other horse and gently stroked the baby's head.

Contentment spread across Blue Eyes' face when Cornelius cooed from her touch. Marahan had a way with children when she wasn't training with the army the human would be with Lake looking after the newborns and toddlers.

His heart lurched every moment she mothered one of the children, but he would never tell her this. It was already bad enough that she was still upset with him.

" _Why is he with you?"_ Marahan asked her yellow orbs softening to the bundle in his protective hold. _"Mama, not well. Suggest brother come with us for her to heal."_ The girl's face grew pale at the mention of her aunt being sick. Her concern was not hidden from Ash and Blue.

The prince put his hand on her shoulder. _"Visit her later. You can come. She will want to see you."_ Tension eased from Marahan and she nodded, thankful for his comfort.

Ash nudged her arm and pointed behind them. Marahan glanced behind her seeing Maurice, Luca, and Rocket. All three apes were talking and Luca was gesturing toward her and Ash.

" _You don't think Luca is telling them about last night,"_ Ash asked nervously. _" If so, I will do the talking."_ She muttered, urging Ash's horse to move faster when the camp was in view.

The humans were still asleep, so the apes carefully and quietly took positions near the tents, awaiting their escape from slumber.

Marahan cautiously took a seat near her father. Maurice sniffed the ground, a frown coming upon his face.

The young woman gulped knowing he had taken in her scent from last night. It was on the ground where the orangutan sat.

Maurice sighed, " _What business did you have here?"_ Marahan groaned, not wanting to have this conversation. _"I am not ape. I needed answers and to learn more about human culture."_

The young woman moved to look at her parent. " _Did Uncle Luca tell you that Ash and I were here last night?"_ she asked. Maurice shook his head. _"No, we were discussing positions to take at the dam, while humans worked."_

Marahan nearly fell down the small hill, where they stood. She was going to get Ash. The human buried her hands in her hair as Maurice's arms pulled her close for grooming.

" _Not mad must find your own path. I will allow this, but be careful. And inform Caesar for approval."_ The ape muttered earning a nod of understanding from his daughter.

She sat still in his arms for her grooming. His fingers separating the strands of her curls to make her more presentable.

The army was quiet as the humans awoke. Marahan saw Alex wake up and look around, at the same time the rest of the camp began to stir. They were a bit surprised at being surrounded by apes but recalled this was the territory.

Marahan lifted one of her hands and moved the appendage back and forth toward the camp dwellers. They smiled a few doing the gesture back as Maurice observed the interaction carefully.

From afar, Blue Eyes watched in silent, confusion clouding his already disheveled mind. He assumed his friend's actions were complementary to the humans, but it was unfamiliar to the apes.

The prince wondered where she learned to do this. A hint of anger subsided in his chest as the ape watched Marahan stand on her feet and approached the humans.

She walked near the young male in the group and began talking to him. Blue couldn't hear the conversation, but by the way, the two were laughing, whatever was said must have been amusing.

He frowned at this, who was this human to be so familiar with Marahan?

Their playful interaction reminded him of his youth when he, Marahan, and Ash would whisper humorous quips during Maurice's lessons.

This, of course, did not change the fact that humans were nothing, but trouble.

Like Koba, the prince wanted them to leave as soon as possible. They were a threat to his friends, family and to his Marahan.

Blue Eyes looked down his lap to check on Cornelius. To his relief, his brother continued to sleep. He decided to try and speak with Ash but paused in shock when he saw the male ape.

Ash, who was settled near his horse was signing to the young human next to Marahan! The human woman stood calmly watching the ape and male human talk through the ape language.

Blue Eyes could almost see a look of pride on her face when the human male signed his words without a mistake.

Realization suddenly hit the prince, did Ash and Marahan teach this human the ape language?

His shoulders tensed, he needed to know. Blue prepared to walk toward Marahan, but one of the gorillas in the army pounded against their chest to get everyone's attention.

Caesar stood next to the gorilla on his horse. "Time to move out!" he said. Immediately, every ape got into position. Blue Eyes, Marahan and Ash rushed to their horses.

Malcolm called Alex to the group, who were packed and ready to go. Once the horses began to walk, so did everyone else.

They apes and humans traveled a short distance before the dam was in view. Caesar separated the army in groups and had each take position in different areas of the forest.

The generals were to stay near the dam in case the humans needed assistance, otherwise, they would not go inside the human compound.

Ash was assigned to stay with troops in the forest, forcing Marahan to ride with her father.

She held onto Maurice as their horse waded in the water next to Caesar, the prince and Rocket.

Marahan looked ahead watching carefully as Alex, Malcolm, Ellie and the others disappeared into the dam. Her attention, then moved to the ape king, who was addressing her father.

"Koba, where?" he asked. The young woman's eyes widened. That was why she felt so tranquil. There were no glares or annoyed huffs from the ape general because he was missing.

Marahan felt two things at that moment. Relief and curiosity. She too wondered where the ape was and if he was causing disharmony within their ranks.

One thing was for sure, at least Koba was nowhere near Blue Eyes. The farther he was from the royal family the better.

The peaceful moment was interrupted when a large explosion went off inside the compound.

The horses became unsettled at the sound and moved violently, one of them sending Marahan into the water and completely drenching the girl.

Water from the river soaked her curly black hair sticking it to her neck and shoulders. The length flowed like a waterfall into the liquid below her.

Blue Eyes could barely breathe at the sight and turned away to make sure Cornelius was undisturbed by the loud sound.

The human woman rose from the water not caring that the furs on her body were also wet. She sprinted to the compound the generals on her heel. "Ellie!" Marahan shouted nearly diving into the compound.

She was grabbed by Maurice, the large orangutan held the young woman tightly as frantically cried for her new friends.

Marahan calmed when Ellie's voice responded to her calls. "We are fine! It's Malcolm!" she replied right as Rocket and Luca dove inside to help.

" _Let me help, father!"_ Marahan said attempting to release herself from Maurice's grip. " _Luca and Rocket will handle this. You stay safe."_ He said pulling her toward his chest for comfort.

It took five minutes for Luca and Rocket to rescue the humans, before emerging. Everyone from the human camp reached the surface.

Malcolm and Foster carried an injured Carver from the compound, while Ellie, Alex, and Kemp followed.

Marahan heard from her uncles that during their work, the dam exploded causing the human males to become trapped.

Rocket and Luca were able to free them from the rubble, but Craver was injured.

Marahan thanked her uncles and moved over to a patch of grass near the river. She picked a few plants, before walking over to Ellie and giving them to the woman.

"These are medicinal herbs. They will help with his injuries." She said to Ellie. Marahan gently crushed the plants into flakes and placed the substance into a cream Ellie held in her hands.

Ellie then applied the cream to Craver's wounds. "This isn't poisoned, is it?" he stated staring at Marahan. Ellie frowned, but Marahan ignored the man stating. "I am a warrior. If I wanted to do you harm, I would have done it last night."

She moved over to Alex, while Ellie begrudgingly helped wrap Carver's wounds. Marahan was with Alex, who was reading a book he took from his backpack.

The book was filled with pictures of men, women and other creatures. According to Alex, it was a book of fairy tales.

She observed some of the stories. The one that amazed her the most was about an unhappy prince, whose mother was trying to find him a bride.

One day, a woman comes claiming to be a princess and they test her by placing a pea in her bed of many mattresses. That night, the girl didn't sleep a wink and this proved she was a princess.

" _Interesting. How did she feel the vegetable under all those mattresses?"_ she asked Alex. The young man shrugged his shoulders, not knowing the answer. _"She was just lucky I guess,"_ he replied.

"Maybe _."_ Marahan having many questions in her mind. Instead of the test, why didn't the woman show off her mannerism to prove she was a princess? Or take the queen and prince back to her castle to meet her parents?

She held her head in her hands, over-thinking again. Wondering if she was doing what she could do convince Blue Eyes of her humanity.

" _What's interesting?"_ Marahan smiled when Blue Eyes was in front of them. Alex looked from the young woman to the ape. _" Alex, this is Blue Eyes."_ She stated.

" _Nice to meet you,"_ Alex said as Blue Eyes stared at him with a serious expression. _"How did you learn our language?"_ the prince asked as Marahan interrupted.

" _Ash and I taught him,"_ Marahan said growing displeased at his pestering. _"When did you teach him?"_ he pushed getting frustrated.

" _Does it matter!"_ Marahan nearly shouted as both their eyes turned toward the book. The page contained the princess and prince from the story.

The princess wore a white dress and the prince wore a suit. The pair were under a flowered-arc. Both embracing with their mouths pressed together.

The scene made Marahan blush red, while Blue Eyes stared wide-eyed at the picture.

" _Is that a human courtship ritual?"_ Blue Eyes as Alex's caught sight of the picture.

" _Yes, it's a wedding ceremony. The man would ask the woman to be his wife by going down on one knee and presenting a ring. If she accepts, he places the ring on her finger and they plan the wedding ceremony. Afterward, they are married."_

Marahan continued to stare at the page. " _And they do that?"_ Alex nodded. " _Yes, it's called a kiss."_

The young woman had never seen kissing, not like that. On occasion, she kissed her father or uncles' cheeks, but never something so intimate as what she was seeing.

In their society, the normal gestures were nuzzling, embracing or couples placing their heads together.

Blue Eyes listened to Alex and leaned close to Marahan to touch the book, unaware Cornelius, who was positioned on his back escaped.

The prince panicked, going after the baby. Marahan followed, not surprised when Cornelius walked toward Ellie. He began playing with her hair and fell into her lap.

Blue Eyes was alert but immobile. He was surprised at how tender the humans were being toward his brother. An offspring that wasn't even human.

He looked to Marahan, a sweet smile on her face at the affection. His eyes dilating as if seeing her a new light.

Suddenly, Craver shot forward to the baby. Cornelius was inside the man's lunchbox and found a gun.

Blue Eyes rushed to protect his brother, while Marahan grabbed Cornelius in the chaos.

She went to Blue Eyes attempting to stop him, but Craver grabbed his gun as Marahan reached the prince.

Blue Eyes shoved Marahan and Cornelius behind him hissing at the man until Caesar grabbed the gun and slammed Craver to the ground. He took the gun, aiming to hit the man with it for threatening his family.

"Caesar, no!" Malcolm begged as the ape king looked at the gun, anger in his eyes at the sight of it.

Marahan frowned glaring at Carver, who was laying on the ground. She felt no remorse for the man.

"I said no guns." Caesar's voice held venom. He was outraged at the betrayal and pointed the weapon at the humans, before throwing it into the river to be forgotten.

Marahan handed Cornelius over to his father as he turned to Malcolm. "You leave now!"

Just as the words exited Caesar's mouth, Blue Eyes swept Marahan off her feet and carried the woman to his horse.

The prince placed her on first, then himself. The horses moved quickly, as Caesar singled for the army to march home.

" _Koba right, humans can't be trusted. A danger to the colony."_ Blue Eyes said to his father.

The king said nothing only looking straight ahead. Marahan was nearly in tears, the prince would never believe she was a human thanks to Craver.

She didn't blame anyone, but the man for his actions. Unfortunately, Malcolm and the camp paid for it in full.

Marahan knew she would probably never seen them again.


	9. Chapter 9 Not Ape

**Ch. 9 Not Ape**

Alone, that was what she wanted to be. Marahan's stomach twisted in knots, she looked forward. Her yellow eyes meeting the back of Blue Eye's head, silently wishing it was her father's.

She tried ignoring the prince as he signed to one of the soldiers he was speaking to about what had occurred at the dam. _"Humans tried to kill brother and Marahan, unacceptable! Glad they will leave! Can't be trusted just as Koba said!"_

Marahan placed a hand over her mouth. The prince's words made her physically sick. They hurt worse than any wound she obtained during her years of hunting. Her body shook out of fear, anger, and sadness.

The plan to make Blue Eyes like humans failed and now she was close to losing him to Koba's influence. How long would be before Blue began to act like Koba? After what happened, it would not be long. The prince already spoke his words and had developed quite an attitude.

Marahan crossed her arms, hiding her hands into the pockets of her orange-furred skirt. It would take her time to think of a new plan, but for now, she needed to recover from her first.

She let out a breath when the army reached the colony. Without saying a word, Marahan jumped off of Blue Eye's horse and went into her hut. Immediately, the woman laid in her nest allowing herself to relax.

Mind drifted to Alex, Malcolm and Ellie. What was going to happen to them now? They didn't complete their work. Marahan wondered if this meant the end of humanity?

Deep down, she didn't want it to be true. They were the first humans she had ever met and they became like family to her. Marahan wanted to help the humans, but arguing with Caesar was not an option after what happened.

The king was in a temperamental state anything would set him off. She learned this from Maurice and her uncles about their king's moods.

And the young human took their words to heart, not wanting to ever be on the receiving end.

Her mind wandered to a point where the woman thought about what life would have been like if she was raised by humans. Obviously, her pelts would be traded in for a shirt and pants. Her hair would be neater like Ellie's, not wild and untamed.

Her dwelling, she assumed would be in a bed instead of a nest made of leaves. If the time came would she be willing to leave the apes? "Maybe." Was the reply to her innermost thoughts.

She wasn't a child anymore. If her decision was to someday leave the apes, she knew Caesar wouldn't stop her. Maurice, on the other hand, would need convincing.

A loud knock broke Marahan from her trace and she stood from her nest, confused when an out of breath Ash entered her home.

" _Ash are you ok? What is wrong?"_ Marahan asked, the knots in stomach reforming with a vengeance. _"It's Cordelia! My mother sent me to get you!"_ Ash stated heaving slowly.

Before he could relax, the human woman grabbed his arm and hurried to Caesar's hut. They went straight to the queen's chamber inside were Caesar, Blue Eyes, and the healers.

The pair walked inside quietly. Ash took a seat between Blue Eyes and his mother Tinker. Marahan preoccupied a space next to Caesar and with tears stared down at her honorary aunt.

She was pale as shallow breaths left her body. Her fur growing colder by the minute. Marahan touched the queen's hand and squeezed it gently. Words were lost on her lips, as she stared at the apes in the room.

Blue Eyes held Cornelius in his chest, he stood straight looking stoic. On the inside, Marahan knew he was suffering. The prince was just trying to be strong for his family.

Caesar was asking Tinker and the healers questions while looking hopelessly at his mate. For the first time, Marahan saw how weak her uncle truly was, as there was nothing he could do to fix this problem.

The healers had a limited amount of treatments, whatever illness possessed their queen they couldn't heal it. All they could do is sit and wait for a miracle or for their queen to die.

Marahan hoped for the first option and prayed in her head. She couldn't lose Cordelia; the colony would never recover from this massive decrease in authority.

True, Caesar could take another mate, but this would never happen. Cordelia was the only ape for him.

No other would replace her love and kindness.

A series of hoots were heard outside of Caesar's hut. At first, the woman ignored it assuming two apes were fighting, but soon the noise grew in volume inside the king's home.

Marahan and the apes turned their gaze toward the entrance, all except Caesar who knew from scent who was coming before him.

Marahan nearly gasped when she saw Malcolm and Ellie. Fear, filled her heart as she looked from the pair to Caesar.

The first time, Malcolm came his life was spared, that doesn't mean it will happen a second time.

Marahan felt her protective instincts flare, if Caesar commanded the apes to kill Malcolm and Ellie, she would have to intervene on their behalf.

They were not the ones who threatened the princes, it was Carver and he deserved to be punished for it.

" _This my home! You should not be here."_ Caesar stated, not daring to look at the humans. Blue Eyes glared at the pair, this made Marahan tense.

"I understand." Came Malcolm's reply, before Ellie, interrupted him. Marahan followed her gaze to her aunt.

Marahan gave the woman a pleading look just as she and her husband began to try and reason with Caesar. "She is sick," Malcolm said as the apes in the room met his gaze.

"How long has she been sick?" Ellie asked. No one answered, but Marahan. _"After giving birth to Prince Cornelius. This was a few weeks ago before you asked us for help."_ She said as Blue Eyes frowned at the woman's actions. He wondered why Marahan bothered to speak to the humans when they couldn't be trusted.

Ellie nodded at the information and began pulling out a small pill bottle. She held it out to show the apes. "We have medicine that can help her."

Marahan felt a sense of relief fill her heart at Ellie's words. The woman was truly a God-sent. Her yellow eyes went to Caesar, her relief grew to worry.

Caesar had to approve the medicine. And by the look of the situation, there would be no approval, unless the king was convinced.

"Don't trust you," Caesar said, what came next was unexpected. "But I do." Marahan's words rang through the tree house. All eyes were now Maurice's daughter.

" _Uncle, forgive me for speaking out of turn. Our methods of healing are not as advanced as the humans. Aunt Tinker has made this clear and Ellie has the cure for the queen's illness. I understand your mistrust, I myself feel betrayed. But my king, it was not Ellie and Malcolm who tried to harm Cornelius."_

Caesar turned from Marahan to Ellie, then his mate. His mind conflicted, but he admitted Marahan spoke the truth just like her father.

The human woman waited patiently, her eyes pleading to the ape. _"Uncle please, I don't want to lose the only mother I have ever know."_ Caesar took in a breath and took Marahan's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

The king gestured for Ellie to come to the queen. The older woman took two pills from the bottle and began crushing them.

"One day. You stay one day." Caesar said his hand still attached to his niece. Malcolm tried to protest but was cut off by the king's voice. "One day!"

With that, the human male kept silent and shrank back when Marahan glared at him. A warning for the man not to push his luck, after the girl was generously able to convince Caesar to allow them to stay.

She gave Caesar's hand a squeeze, before releasing it. Marahan watched Ellie give Cordelia the antibiotics, then place the bottle back into her pack.

Behind her, Marahan felt Blue Eye's gaze baring into her back. His anger rolling off his body in waves. She resisted the urge to turn around and face the prince if she did it would end in another argument.

Marahan was at the point where she was tired of Blue Eyes disdain toward the humans. True, the young woman was in the process of thinking about another plan to change his perspective, otherwise, a part of her felt drained from his negative speech.

This speech brought on by Koba, who was slowly poisoning the mind of the next ape king.

Marahan took a moment to find her peace, she couldn't get angry not when good things were finally starting to happen. She turned to Caesar who was talking to Ellie and Malcolm.

"Ape will help," Caesar said. Immediately, Blue Eyes protested. _"I will not help!"_ the prince said frowning at the ape king.

Caesar didn't reply to his comments, instead, his eyes went to Cordelia. Marahan, on the other hand, was not pleased.

Humans just saved his mother's life and he repays their kindness by refusing to help them. "Stubborn ape," Marahan muttered facing her uncle. _"I will help and gather the troops for you."_

Ash hooted, gaining everyone's attention. _" I will help too, my king."_ He said moving next to Marahan.

Caesar nodded accepting their offers, his hand gently graced his mate's face. With one last look, the king walked outside with Ellie and Malcolm.

Ash and Marahan hurried behind Caesar making noises to gather the army.

Once they were outside, Marahan was quickly pulled toward the treehouse. _"You are not going, humans, can't be trusted, Marahan! They are blinding you!"_

The woman's temper grew. She ripped her arm from Blue Eyes. _"You are not yet king and the only one who is blinded here is you!"_

Blue Eyes tried to grab her again, but instead, Marahan grabbed his wrist to stop him.

" _Leave me be. It's best if you don't come. Koba won't be with us and you believe what he tells you!"_ she yelled letting her pent-up emotions out.

The prince stood there shocked, while Marahan escaped, following the army out of the colony.

" _Marahan?"_ The young woman turned to Ash, sadness in her eyes. _"He has become so much like Koba! He hates humans with a burning passion and it is pushing me further from him! I hate it! I hate Koba and I hate him!"_

She buried her face into Ash's back, fresh tears soaking his fur. _"Not true. I know you love him."_

The ape slid his finger under the woman's eye catching her tear. Marahan sighed. _"I won't deny it. I love Blue Eyes so much. But I can't be with him not like this."_

Ash nodded. _"I understand, but the Blue Eyes you love is still in there don't give up hope."_

"Thank you, brother," Marahan stated hugging the chimp.

The group reached the dam in record time after kicking Carver out of the group. The man was locked in one of their cars, Marahan assumed that was the human's way of exiling him.

Everyone went inside of the structure, helping the humans the best they could. Apes were gathering tools, repairing machinery and surveying the building for danger.

Ash and Marahan were gathering tools, giving the items to either Malcolm or one of the other men.

She noticed they were running around fixing all they could do.

This wasn't a surprise after all Caesar had given them one day to get their lights back.

Marahan looked around not seeing her uncle, she walked over to Ash. He was trying to find a tool for Alex.

" _Where is our uncle?"_ she asked the male. _"In the back thinking. He worried about the queen and Blue didn't make anything easier."_

Marahan bit back a growl at the mention of the prince. Ash was right, this situation was worrying Caesar, he already had enough on his plate today.

The king had to deal with his teenage son being corrupted by one of his generals, a sick mate and his youngest son, who was almost killed.

She didn't know how things could get any worst.

" _Found it!"_ Ash said triumphantly giving the tool to Marahan. She shook her head, giggle at the proud look on his face at finally finding the right tool for Alex's job.

" _Great only took an hour."_ She said moving to find Alex, who was a few meters from Maurice.

She was debating, whether or not to tell her father about what happened between her and Blue Eyes, but decided against it.

Maybe later, but not now. Work needed to be done, before nightfall.

Marahan began to walk over to Alex, but paused when she saw Koba climb into the dam, behind him was Blue Eyes.

The ape looked outraged, a deep scowl on his face as if he was out for blood.

She froze in terror.

Her first instinct was to go to her father for protection, but she fought against it, swallowing her fear.

She was a member of the army same as him and if he harmed her, Koba would be punished by Caesar and Maurice.

Marahan knowing this, went to Alex giving him the tool. He gave her a smile, then moved to the other side of the room.

Unfortunately, the boy got in Koba's way and was pushed to the ground.

"Hey!" Alex yelped, causing the ape to move his attention back to the boy with the intent to kill.

Without thinking, Marahan jumped on Koba's back, attempting to pin him to the floor.

Koba tried shaking her off, but she held on to protect Alex from his fury.

Koba slammed his back to the floor, causing the woman to let go and groan as she felt pain in her back.

She had no time to defend herself when his fists slammed down on the right side of her hip.

Marahan cried out in pain, the sound causing Maurice and Ash growl at Koba.

When he tried to hurt her again, the bonobo was stopped by Rocket, standing over the injured girl.

"Want Caesar! Where Caesar! Caesar!" Koba yelled moving away from Rocket and Marahan.

Caesar slowly walked out his eyes holding anger as he saw his niece on the ground with Rocket, Ash, and Maurice surrounding the female.

Maurice brought his daughter into his chest, arms encircling her as Rocket and Ash checked her injury.

"Humans attack your sons and you let this human female convince you to let them stay! You love humans more than apes! More than your sons!"

The reaction was immediate, Caesar relentlessly attacked Koba. Marahan looked on feeling no remorse for the general.

The apes cheered their king on, agreeing Koba went too far hurting a general's daughter and insulting Caesar's ideals.

When Caesar was done venting, Koba rose from the floor. His face caked with blood.

"Forgive me." The bonobo said raising his hand out for the king to touch. Once Caesar stroked it Koba fled, avoiding the angry glares from the army.

Blue Eyes stood motionless at what had occurred, he didn't know what to as he went from his father to an injured Marahan struggling to stand.

Her eyes met Blue's, the stare held deep pain and hatred in the yellow orbs. The prince felt trapped and proceeded to climb the ladder leading out of the building.

"Oh no, you don't!" Marahan wrenched herself from the arms of her helpers and hurried up the ladder. She only stopped when the open air hit her lungs.

Blue Eyes was a few meters from her with his back turned. He was mute, shoulders slumped in guilt.

"How could you! Not only did you refuse to help the humans, but you tell Koba about the incident from earlier! Look at me Blue! Look at what he did! He could have killed me if Rocket hadn't intervened!"

The prince did as he was instructed, his gaze seeing a large purple and black bruise on the side of her hip.

" _Humans are dangerous. I wanted to protect you."_ He muttered attempting to avoid her gaze but failing.

"I don't need your protection! I can take care of myself! Why can you get that?" she replied.

" _Humans can't be trusted. They tried to kill my brother!"_ Blue Eyes shouted, his signing becoming rapid in movement. This showed how upset he was at Marahan for being easily misled.

"Craver is the one who shot Ash and attacked Cornelius! He can't be trusted! Ellie, Malcolm, and Alex are trustworthy! They have been kind, taught me many things about who I am and welcomed me like family! I no longer feel this way when I am around you!" Marahan yelled trying to make Blue Eyes understand her.

" _You are ape not human!"_ Blue Eyes protested.

"Look at me Blue! Really look at me! I am different! I have no fur and I can't do many things the apes do! I am human! Stop saying I am an ape! I am not nor will I ever be! If it wasn't for the fact that I was raised by Maurice, I would probably be with the humans!"

" _You choose filthy humans over apes?"_ Blue Eyes muttered. Marahan stared at the prince, for the first time she didn't see Blue Eyes instead she saw Koba. It was too late to save him from the hatred, it was now part of him.

" _Yes. Yes, I would."_ She whispered her mind playing tricks on her. For a minute, the prince's eyes seem to change to a murky green like Koba's.

" _Then you are not ape. You never were."_ Blue Eyes humped as he walked to his horse and rode off not looking back at his former friend.

Marahan fell to her knees, palms gripping the gravel. There was nothing left of the prince to save.

She heard footsteps behind her and looked to find Ash kneeling to her level.

" _I'm sorry Ash, but you were wrong."_


	10. Chapter 10 The last Promise

**Yeah! I have reached chapter 10 of the story! It's not over yet, so don't worry! I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, followed and favorited the story thanks for your support!**

 **Special shout outs to Mauryn, MARTIsamWINCHESTER, Candywolf33, and time-twilight for their reviews! Thank you!** **Also, I do not own Dawn of the Planet of the Apes or its characters. Just Marahan is mine.**

 **Ch. 10 The last Promise**

She was fine. That was what Marahan kept telling herself when she stumbled back into the human compound. The young woman had Ellie apply some cream to her wound, before gathering more tools alongside Ash and Alex. Marahan said nothing as they worked, she was focused completely on their task. Occasionally, the woman would groan at the pain flaring on side of her hip, but she refused to take a break even when her family desired for her to do so.

She was hurt and needed to keep her mind on something other than Blue Eyes's words ringing in her ear. For a moment, her yellow eyes caught sight of Ash. The young ape held a mixed expression of sorrow and resentment.

Marahan didn't have to be a genius to know why. Ash saw everything that occurred between her and Blue Eyes an hour ago. She was positive that every ape underground heard the argument.

Marahan hesitated, before placing her hand on Ash's shoulder. _"Can I speak to you for a moment."_ Ash nodded and motioned to the next room away from the commotion. Once the pair moved into the next room, Ash's body tensed, and his sharp teeth surfaced from his lips. _"How could he say that to you! We grew up together and Blue treated you like dirt!"_ Marahan saw a few tears form in his green eyes, then he quickly wiped them from his face.

A hopeless expression substituting his anger. _"Ash, there is nothing else I can do. I must give up on Blue Eyes. He is too far gone."_ The ape stood straight his gaze bearing into Marahan.

" _You can't Marahan. No matter what he says Blue loves you and would give his life for you if he could."_ Ash said pulling Marahan into a hug.

The woman held the ape tightly, wishing she believed him.

" _Thank you. I know you are upset about this as I am, but I need you to promise me something."_ Marahan said as Ash leaned close to her.

" _Please don't be mad at Blue Eyes. No matter what pretend nothing has happened between us and remain by his side. I will be reassured if you are there for him when I cannot."_

Ash was stunned, Marahan truly loved the prince if she was asking him to do this for her. _"Yes, I will be there till the end."_ The woman pulled Ash into a hug. _"Thank you. Now, come there is still more work to be done."_

Marahan was right as the group worked for three more hours, before stopping. Malcolm talked with Caesar and they agreed to continue work the next day. Altogether the humans and apes exited the dam, to their separate places.

Marahan rode with Ash as they journeyed to the colony. Her chest swelling in agony, when she saw the ape prince. He didn't stand to greet them, instead focused on his task of cutting wood and placing it into the fire pits for supper.

" _Marahan are you alright?"_ the woman looked down from the horse, seeing Maurice. _"I am fine just under the weather."_ Maurice held out his arms gently taking his daughter off Ash's steed.

The orangutan laid a hand on her forehead, feeling no extreme heat from the area. He frowned, still concerned for her wellbeing after what happened an hour ago. Yes, the general knew about the argument and what Blue Eyes said to his Marahan.

His parental instincts demanded satisfaction for the incident, but he knew Blue Eyes actions were the result of Koba. Confronting him would probably make things worse.

He needed to properly know, who was trustworthy. This was important, especially since the prince would someday be a king.

The orangutan would bite his tongue. As a teen, he too had to deal with the consequences of his actions. Briefly, he looked to Koba. The ape was distance, almost hiding when Caesar walked into the camp.

He could still see dried blood on his face from the beating their king gave him. That was enough to calm and keep him from attacking Koba himself for harming his offspring. He was grateful for the human female's kindness as she treated the bruise on Marahan's side.

Maurice held his daughter's leg the bruise was darkly pigmented and caused her to walk with a slight limp.

" _Get on my back. Taking you to hut to rest."_ Marahan didn't protest. She climbed on her father's back and held tight as he moved to the hut.

Maurice set the woman in her nest and began grooming her hair. Marahan ate a peach, while he focused on his task.

" _You know, don't you?"_ Marahan muttered chewing the fruit more slowly. _"I am your father and I know you better than you know yourself,"_ Maurice said watching his daughter place her half-eaten fruit in the nest.

She turned to him, her head held in shame. _"Father, I am sorry for leaving you in the dark. For weeks, I have been trying to show Blue Eyes that not all humans are bad. I tried, but I failed to free him from Koba's grasp."_

Marahan clenched her fists, while Maurice pulled her in his chest. His chest rumbled in an attempt to comfort her. " _You have not failed. Only Blue Eyes can release himself from Koba. He must make a choice as we all do. You chose to help him because you love him."_

She nuzzled her face in her father's soft fur, holding him close to her. _"Did Ash tell you?"_ Marahan asked getting used to the truth being spoken about how she feels toward the prince.

" _I have known since you first saw him as a baby. You fluttered your eyelashes at seeing him. Rocket wished for you to mate Ash, but I knew you favored Caesar's eldest son."_ Maurice replied as his daughter chuckled.

A sad smile came on her lips as she rested her head on one of his arms. " _I doubt there will be anything happening between us now."_ She muttered the smell of meat hitting her nose. Maurice picked up on the scent as well and went to the entrance.

" _Stay and rest. I will bring you food, then after you may go to the human village again. Ash must go with for safety."_

Marahan stared at her father, then nodded as he left for the fire pits. She felt sweat on her forehead.

How did she not think that Maurice would find out she was going to the human village?

She didn't bother dwelling when Maurice brought her food. He then went to go eat with Caesar and Blue Eyes.

After supper, Marahan descended the hut to the stallions. Observing her surroundings carefully. She ignored, Blue Eyes presence as the woman sneaked pass the torches.

Koba was seated next to the prince, talking to him about Caesar. Rolling her eyes, Marahan grabbed Menes and hurried to Ash's hut.

The young ape took a seat behind her, while they rode to the exit. Blue Eyes for a moment locked his eyes with the pair.

Marahan looked away, causing a scowl to replace the prince's curious expression.

" _It's over. Just keep moving forward."_ She muttered increasing speed until the colony was out of sight.


	11. Chapter 11 World Ripped Apart

**It's now time for the big event! Please keep the reviews coming!**

 **If you want to know what I am writing about next, check my profile for upcoming stories! I Do not own Dawn of the Planet of the Apes or its characters just Marahan!**

 **Ch. 11 World Ripped Apart**

" _Marahan slow down!"_ Ash yelled. The woman stopped the horse. They were far from the colony, away from the hateful gaze of the ape prince.

The general's daughter breathed heavily, clenching her fists.

She detested how his expressions affected her. One vile look and she felt worthless, this only furthered the fact that they were truly done with each other.

Her eyes went to Ash, who appeared concerned.

" _Let us go we can't be too long out here."_ She muttered sitting up straight and grabbing the reins as thoughts swirled in her head.

It didn't matter what Blue Eyes did now. What mattered was the future and if they weren't friends anymore, it wasn't the end.

Marahan could see her future. She would succeed Maurice and become the first commander of the orangutan army.

Blue Eyes would be crowned ape king.

The downside was the human woman working alongside the new ape king.

She had no choice as a general, her predecessor worked with Caesar. It was expected of her to preserve the colony with his son.

At least, she hoped Ash would somehow keep the peace between them since he too carried the burden of being a commander.

As they rode deeper into the forest, Marahan froze. With Blue Eyes being king, he must eventually have a queen at his side.

The woman began to feel queasy. She couldn't imagine anyone as his queen, aside from herself.

Marahan bit her lip tossing the notion aside.

If anything, a better choice in her opinion was her friend, Lake. She was one of Marahan's childhood playmates and best female friend in the colony.

Lake harbored a crush on Blue Eyes and as teenagers, she often tried to catch his eye to Marahan's amusement.

She hadn't seen her as often given that the two were pursuing different occupations.

Lake was training to be a caretaker and healer for the little ones in the colony. Her training was held in Tinker's hut, from afternoon to sunset.

This is the reason Marahan rarely saw the female ape.

She yearned for their sisterly bond, maybe they would be able to find time to spend with each other after the humans went back to their compound.

Ash looked around and grunted, pointing toward the smoke ahead.

Marahan maneuvered the horse near a tree and tied the beast down.

The pair went into the bushes, rustling the leaves to get the humans attention. "Ellie, Malcolm!" Marahan shouted guiding Ash in their direction.

"Marahan!" Ellie walked over to the girl and the ape.

"How are you doing?" she asked looking directly at Marahan's wound.

"I-It's fine, I just came to get those pain medications you offered earlier." Marahan stated.

"Oh, of course," Ellie replied walking over to her tent and searching through her bag.

Ash and Marahan walked over, greeting the rest of the camp.

Marahan peeked over the tents watching Carter, who was locked inside the car.

From what she could see, the man was huddled under a blanket to keep warm. His eyes every so often going to his former comrades surrounding the fire's warmth.

She could see Carter desired to be with everyone, but his disobedience (and paranoia) cost him everything.

The man was fearful and defensive.

It was plain to see that he endured anguish in his life and struggled to survive in this hostile world.

However, his actions went too far.

He almost killed a general's son and an heir to the ape colony.

Alex upon seeing Ash and Marahan came over from his seat near the fire.

"I never got to thank you for what you did. Thanks, I owe you."

The girl smiled and patted Alex's arm. "You are welcome, and I wanted to do it, so you don't owe me anything." Marahan stated with a frown.

Alex shook his head. "That ape could have easily killed me if it wasn't for you Marahan, you are my hero!"

The young woman blushed. " At least I am a hero in your eyes." She muttered. Ash hearing her words placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as Ellie came out of the tent.

"Found the bottle! Take two a day if you feel any pain from the bruise. Please don't take any more than two." Ellie instructed giving the pill bottle to Marahan.

"Thank you, again Ellie." Marahan smiled giving the bottle to Ash for safekeeping. She gave him a warning look to make sure he wouldn't try to open the bottle and eat the pills.

"If you want, you two are welcome to stay." Malcolm suggested.

"I am afraid we must go. If I feel any pain tonight, I would rather endure it in my hut." Marahan replied.

Malcolm opened his mouth to protest, but his outburst was stopped by Ellie.

"I agree. It has been an eventful day for everyone." She stated giving her husband a glare and ushering him away from the mentally distressed girl.

Alex walked over to Ash and handed the ape a plastic bag.

"Sorry you couldn't stay, but here are some marshmallows. You can roast them over a fire." The boy rubbed the back of his head and signed a goodbye.

Marahan and Ash mimicked the gesture and began walking toward the woods, but the pair were stopped by Ellie.

"Is it ok if I walked you two to your horse?" she asked receiving a nod from Ash.

After what Marahan went through, she needed comfort from a mother figure and Cordelia was still recovering from her sickness.

He didn't tell Marahan, but his mother informed him that the queen's health was improving, thanks to the human female's cure.

Ash purposely walked ahead of the women to allow them to talk.

"Marahan, I know we haven't know each other long, but if you need someone to talk to I am always here if you need me. I worry about you as I did with my own daughter."

Ellie's words hit the girl hard. She learned about what befell Ellie's daughter from Malcolm.

She was touched that Ellie saw her as a daughter and warmth spread in her chest.

It would be nice to talk to someone, who was not a primate.

"I will put that in consideration, but for now I am not sure you would understand." She muttered trying not to make her words sound harsh.

"It is fine. My daughter did the same thing when she believed I didn't understand what was going on with her." Ellie replied amused by Marahan's stubbornness.

"It is part of being a teenager. You should enjoy this time."

Marahan groaned. "Being a teenager in an ape colony means taking a step into adulthood."

Ellie leaned close to Marahan as they walked. "That's right you and Ash are going to be generals."

The girl nodded. "Yes. Ash is going to be the bonobo's general. I will lead the orangutan part of the army. The worst part of my future is having to answer to Blue Eyes."

"Caesar's eldest son, right? So, let me see if I have all the information. The generals are part of the council and help run the colony?" Ellie asked hoping she got the dynamic of their society correct.

"Yes, Blue Eyes will be our king. I will have to see his stupid beautiful baby blues, strong muscled arms and his masculine scared chest every day!" Marahan screamed, before covering her mouth a blush on her dark skin.

"It seems the prince is more than just an irritation?" Ellie asked a sly look on her face.

The girl went to reply to the question, but Ellie held up her hand.

"Hey, I don't need to know remember? Only when you are ready to tell me." The woman said with a wink as they approached Ash's horse.

The ape was ready to go back home and waited patiently for the girls to walk to the horse.

Marahan tackled Ellie in a hug, then proceeded to climb the stallion.

"Ride safe you two," Ellie called as both vanished into the woods.

 **Next Day…**

Caesar once again assembled his army to march to the human camp. This time, the ape king only took a handful of troops.

The rest were to stay and guard the camp against predators and unknown dangers.

Marahan ate her breakfast and walked out of the hut for a new day.

She felt better. Yesterday's emotions cleared from her mind.

The woman decided to ride with her father today.

Ash, Luca, and Rocket would be accompanying, with the troops. She smiled, surveying the apes.

This was a good sign, Caesar fully trusted the humans enough to only take a few foot soldiers and his generals.

The result pleased the woman. If the day was satisfactory, then maybe Caesar would allow the humans to visit the colony when their job was complete.

While looking at the line of soldiers, Marahan knew Blue Eyes wasn't coming.

In the corner of her eye, she located the prince in his hut.

His cerulean stare aimed at the brown furs on her back.

Marahan was unamused at his childish antic. She didn't bother giving the royal the satisfaction of knowing she noticed his eyes appreciating her long hair, shapely legs, and rounded hips.

Instead, she went to retrieve Menes, who was tied to a wooden pole.

"Hi sweetie, sleep well?" The horse neighed, leaning close to Marahan.

She kissed his nose and waited for Maurice to emerge from the hut.

Her father was slow this morning and it concerned her.

After all, Maurice was not in the prime of his life anymore, but it didn't mean he was helpless.

" _Marahan, ready?"_ The human moved to her father in his hand hung Alex's bag, the one he dropped on the day Ash was shot.

She leaned forward, kissing his cheek.

" _Thank you, father. Alex will be happy to get this back."_ Marahan said taking the bag and placing it on her shoulder.

Both father and daughter took their positions on Menes and followed the army out of the colony.

After reaching the human camp, Marahan and Ash sat near Alex's tent as Maurice walked toward the boy.

He held out a book as a thank you when Maurice gave him the bag. It wasn't long until Alex was reading the book to the old orangutan and explaining a few of its content.

Marahan watched the interaction for a few minutes when Caesar signaled her to gather the troops.

The human woman lets out a howl and the troops obediently followed the sound as did the rest of the camp to the compound.

They worked in haste, not stopping until the dam was running.

The men pulled levers and pressed a few buttons and waited with their hearts beating wildly in their chest.

Ellie and Marahan walked outside the night chill greeting their bodies.

The young woman shivered, noticing Ellie looking ahead near one of the mountainous areas.

A smile grew on Ellie's face as she saw a few lights shining in the distance.

"We did!" she whispered to the girl.

Ellie climbed up the ladder yelling for her husband. He and Caesar came up seeing what his wife saw in the distance.

"Come we will go there," Caesar said. The king moved to talk with Rocket, Maurice, and Luca.

"Take army back to the colony. Will be there soon."

The generals nodded at his commands and left to gather the troops.

Marahan took the opportunity to talk with her uncle.

"My king, can I come with you and the humans? I would like to see the lights for myself." Marahan asked receiving a look of approval from Caesar.

"Tell your father. We are leaving in a few minutes." Marahan rushed over the horses. Ash was there watching over them with another soldier.

" _Where is the fire?"_ Ash asked while Marahan greeted her horse.

" _I am going with Caesar to see the lights. Will you cover for me with father?"_

Ash rolled his eyes. _"Sure, but you own me one."_ Marahan gave Ash a light punch, then joined the ape king on his steed.

They wandered into the forest following the stream of light.

The group found the source of the light from a small building surrounded by tree vines.

"What is this place?" Marahan asked looking around at the gas pumps.

"This is a gas station. This is where we put gas in our cars." Alex replied to her question.

The woman stared at the structure and understood that this place somehow renewed energy for their jeep.

Malcolm and the others explored the building, relieved that power was finally restored.

One of the humans, went inside the station pulling out a device unfamiliar to Marahan or Caesar.

They pressed the button on the device and noise arose from it.

It wasn't unpleasant just strange as the apes didn't have sounds like this in the colony.

Some of the humans began dancing to the beat and laugh in pure joy of their circumstance.

Marahan giggled at the humans, she felt happiness fill her. Her new friends had their lives back and she felt on top of the world for contributing.

The woman took Alex's hands and they spun with the music. Alex blushed, humoring an excited Marahan.

"To the colony, you will be able to see the city from there," Caesar said as everyone followed him home.

Marahan chose to walk on foot behind Caesar, Alex alongside her.

"You know if you want to learn more about our culture we can teach you if you decide to come live with us?" Alex asked.

Marahan gave the boy a shocked look. He offered her a chance to live with her own kind.

She didn't know what to say to him. Marahan never met another human, until Malcolm and the others came into her life.

It was a big decision. If she went with the humans, Marahan would be leaving her family behind.

"I-I will have to think about this Alex. I have never been out of the colony." She muttered.

"Take all the time you need," Alex replied taking her hand and giving it a squeeze as they entered the colony.

Ash and Maurice rushed over to the group, they assisted the humans uphill to Caesar's hut. The ape king took Ellie's hand, showing her their city shining in the night.

Marahan awed at its beauty she began to wonder about the city and what it would be like to live there. She looks around at the apes and felt her heart torn between two places.

The human woman went to find Ash, she needed to tell him about Alex's offer and hopefully get advice on what to do.

She found him deep in conversation with Alex and Malcolm. _"Ash, I need to speak with you it is urgent."_

The male ape excused himself and followed Marahan to one of the fire pits. The one she chose was far from the other apes.

Whatever the human woman needed to tell him, it was very important, and it was only for his ears to hear.

" _Alex offered me a chance to go live in the human compound. I told him I needed time to think about it, but I need your honest opinion."_ She muttered waiting for his reaction.

Ash wasn't shocked and knew it was a matter of time before something like this happened. He noticed how she shivered and held her to him.

His fur brushing over her skin to ease her worry. Ash frowned for a minute, wishing Blue Eyes was in his place.

" _Do you want to go?"_ Ash asked looking into her soft yellow gaze. _"Yes, then again no. I don't know Ash."_ Marahan replied conflicted.

" _I don't want to leave you, father or the rest of our family. I will miss you all terribly and I am unsure whether I will be accepted among the humans. I was raised an ape. Will I even know how to properly act like a human?"_ she said continuing her rant.

" _Some benefits to this is I will learn more about the human culture and be able to teach the apes. I won't have to be a general or worry about having to deal with Blue Eyes or commanding troops. And I can stop being a burden to my father."_

Her words made Ash growl in anger. _"You are not a burden on this colony. Maurice, me, all of us love you! And Blue Eyes won't say it, but he adores you."_

Marahan hugged Ash tightly in her arms, joy returning to her. _"Thank you. So, you won't hate me if I chose to go?"_

Ash laughed. _"Of course, not and if you do go bring me back a souvenir."_ Marahan rolled her eyes and walked back to the humans.

She saw Maurice showing them around the camp and collapsed in his arms. _"Okay?"_ he asked concerned as the girl cuddled closer to him.

" _I'm fine just showing how much I love you,"_ Marahan mumbled deciding to wait till morning to tell her father of Alex's offer.

She sighed leaning gently on her parent while surveying the colony. Marahan for a moment look up to Caesar's hut and smiled at the sight.

Her honorary aunt, Cordelia stood embracing her oldest son. Blue Eyes looked calm in his mother's hold.

Marahan knew how worried Blue Eyes was of his mother's health and finally she was healed.

She saw Caesar take his mate's hand and move near the cliff to admire the view of the forest.

Marahan turned from the sight when Ash rejoined the group with a bag of marshmallows Alex had given them.

Everyone trained their eyes on the male ape. _"How about we roast these on the fire pits?"_ Marahan and Alex looked at each other in agreement.

All three began to leave the group when a loud gunshot echo through the colony.

Marahan's eyes went to the hill, just in time to see her king fall from the cliff.

His hand covering a spot on his chest.

She screamed as chaos ensued. The queen attempted to reach for her mate but was stopped by Rocket and some of the soldiers.

Blue Eyes screeched, grabbing an item from a branch on the tree below their hut. He rushed to the middle of the colony, holding the object in the air.

"Human gun!" the prince shouted using his real voice. Marahan gasped, tears coming into her eyes as realization hit her.

Her uncle Caesar was shot and as far as she knew dead.

Her ears began ringing and she barely heard her father tell the humans to run. Suddenly, Maurice grabbed Marahan pushing her toward Malcolm, Ellie, and Alex.

"Go, daughter," Maurice said his green gaze focused on Koba, who was addressing the colony.

"No! I can't leave you here!" Marahan shouted desperately trying to convince him otherwise.

"You must if you stay. Koba will kill you!" Maurice yelled giving her one last kiss to her forehead before she was hoisted on Malcolm's shoulders.

The humans began running out of the colony. Marahan stretched out her arm to Ash and her father, her heart breaking as her world was shattered.

"Father!"


	12. Chapter 12 Gone

**Ch. 12 Gone**

She shivered, breathing in the chilled air as her eyes slowly opened viewing the forest surroundings. Her back ached from sleeping on the solid ground, how the girl yearned for her soft nest and the safety of her colony.

The luxury of her home was now unattainable.

Marahan spent her night running from the very apes, who she called family. Against her consent, Malcolm bore the heartbroken girl on his back.

Along with his wife and son, hid under a fallen tree as thousands of apes rampaged toward the city.

When the apes vanished, no one dared to move, out of fear the colony would return to hunt them down.

The only option was to lay there in the forest under the stars until morning arrived.

Marahan and Alex were huddled in the middle with Ellie and Malcolm on either side of the pair.

Silent tears cascaded down Marahan's cheeks as Ellie stroked the length of her hair in comfort. Malcolm held the girl to his chest and Alex patted her back as her sobs became forceful.

No one uttered a word, only comforting the girl, while she drifted off to sleep.

"Marahan?" Alex said stretching his arms toward the sky as he watched the former ape. She stood motionless at a small patch of grass, glaring at it as if it was an offense to her eyes.

Marahan then turned to walk down the path leading to the colony. Immediately, Alex went after her.

"Marahan! What are you doing?" Alex shouted walking directly in front of the stubborn human girl. His actions made her stop and glare at the boy.

"Out of my way Alex," Marahan said her tone was emotionless as she brushed pass him, but he continued to stand in front of her.

"Marahan, you aren't thinking straight! What if the apes attack you, while you are there? They will kill you!" Alex stated trying to talk sense into her.

"Not if I get to Koba first!" Marahan shouted breathing heavily as more tears emerged from the previous night's events. "Don't you get it Alex? I have lost everything! My father is probably dead by now!"

Alex wrapped his arms around Marahan holding her close. "You don't know that Maurice could be well out of harm's way."

"Yes, I do. My father would rather die than follow Koba. He is the opposite of what Caesar stood for. Caesar promoted peace, Koba is all about war. I wouldn't be surprised if Blue Eyes is right by his side as we speak." She stated.

Marahan allowed her body to fall on its knees as her mind wandered to her loved ones. Maurice, Cordelia, Cornelius, Ash, Rocket, Tinker, and Lake.

Oh, what had become of them! What had become of the colony!

Her head began to pound with stress, fingers massaging soothing strokes into her temple. As Marahan did this, she noticed Alex crouching on the ground next to her.

"I'm sorry." She muttered not daring to look upon the male's face.

"No worries. I was in your shoes years ago when my mother died from the flu outbreak. Its hard I get it, you have the right to feel this way. There is one thing I know, right now is that whatever happens, you can get through it. And you aren't alone, you have Dad, Ellie and me."

"Thanks." She said finally standing on her feet and carefully watching for any movement against the tree line.

To her relief, Malcolm and Ellie appeared having listened to the conversation. They stood cautious, unsure if Marahan was better from her overnight ordeal.

"I am fine." She said looking toward the path. "I have to see what has become of my home. Please let me go."

Malcolm and Ellie looked at each other and Alex, before smiling.

"Not without us," Malcolm stated taking the lead down the narrow path.

They walked, until massive piles of wood formally known as the colony appeared. Marahan couldn't contain herself as she ran towards the area where her treehouse once stood.

The smell of smoke penetrated her lungs and she coughed as her home came into her line of sight.

It was gone, the tree house was nothing, but a pile of burned logs.

Marahan touched the ground, staring at the ashes in her hands as her childhood memories came into play.

"Koba did this, no denying it," Marahan whispered as Ellie, Malcolm, and Alex caught up with her.

Their eyes beholding the devastation and decay of Marahan's former home.

Ellie covered her mouth almost on the verge of tears at the sight before her. Malcolm held his wife close, while Alex went to Marahan to try and help her find any of her surviving possessions.

"Malcolm, what do we do? The apes won't accept her back with that other ape in charge." Ellie asked her eyes remaining on the burned embers of the colony.

"She will stay with us. We will find somewhere safe to go." Malcolm explained searching through the colony for any source of life.

The group drifted into the forest determined to go back to the campsite. Marahan had found one surviving item from the rubble. One of her pelts, made of gray wolf fur that she weaved into a long dress.

She held the pelt close to her face like a lifeline and stroked the fur's soft texture.

The group walked beside Marahan staring solemnly at the young woman's actions.

Ellie moved close, admiring the beauty of the pelt. She had not seen wolf fur in nearly a decade. Such luxuries were used as tools for survival when the disease hit.

The pelt would be used for warmth and a disguise when out hunting for food.

"I am happy you were able to find this," Ellie said touching a small portion of the fur. "Where did you get it?"

"It was a present for my eighth birthday. My honorary uncles, Caesar, and Rocket with a hunting party came across a large gray wolf. The beast had interrupted their hunt and moved to attack the group. They subdued the wolf and carried the carcass back to the colony."

Marahan placed the full pelt in Ellie's arms, enabling the woman to marvel once more at the cloth.

"They shaved the pelt from the beast and carried it to Caesar's hut, not knowing what to do with it until..." The girl's voice trailed to a soft silence, before slipping back into the narrative.

"Blue Eyes saw it." She whispered finding herself giggling at the memory. "Rocket said when the prince saw the fur he insisted I should have it. The next day, Blue ran to my treehouse and presented me with the pelt."

Marahan gazed at the fur as the ape prince's face came into mind.

"For years, the fur acted as a source of warmth in the winter. When I came of age and learned to sew, I converted it into a dress to wear for special occasions. I am relieved it survived." She said folding the fur and placing it in Alex's bag.

When they reached the campsite, reality set in. The group began gathering items from the tents in haste while conversing on a plan of action.

It wasn't until Ellie screamed did the group stop in their tracks.

Near the jeep, lay Carver's dead body.

Marahan grew sick at the sight of his battered body, true she never liked the man, but no one should have died in the way he did.

She leaned forward inhaling a familiar scent near the body, crouching the girl picked up a small hair from the ground.

"What is it?" Malcolm asked as Marahan turned to them, anger in her stare.

"Koba's scent is all over Carver's body." Everyone looked down at the body as Marahan observed the bruises with her fingertips.

"Many of his ribs are broken and there are strong blows to his head. Only an ape could do this much damage." She muttered not happy with her findings.

"So, the ape burned down the colony and killed Carver. Why?" Alex asked.

"Koba has hated humans, since his escape from the laboratory. He nearly killed me. This." Marahan stated motioning to Carver's corpse. "Doesn't surprise me."

"We should bury him," Malcolm said as the group nodded.

It didn't take long before Carver was put to rest and everyone packed the jeep with whatever they could find.

The group gathered in the jeep and drove back to the narrow path to the colony. They stopped when Ellie saw something in the forest.

She and Marahan ran out first, then Alex and Malcolm followed, coming across the ape king's body.

Marahan once again fell to her knees, in grief. "My king." She muttered shaking with silent sobs.

The girl thought of Cordelia as she shed tears, how heartbroken the female ape must be. Her husband is dead and her oldest is currently following the new ape king.

Marahan's shook violently upon the harsh revelation, as her body by unknown force crawled to her honorary uncle.

Her hands laid themselves on his chest, hoping to feel the cold caress of death on his flesh, instead, the former ape was met with some warmth and a strong heartbeat.

She touched his face, and, in an instant, the older ape's green eyes met her teary yellow ones.

"He is alive!" Marahan shouted as Alex and Malcolm joined her, positioning themselves on different sides of the ape king's body.

"Hurry! Help me get him in the jeep!" her voice held urgency as the men carefully carried Caesar to the backseat.

Ellie began looking Caesar over while Marahan gently nuzzled into his arm in comfort, a sense of relief filling her entire being.

Her honorary uncle was alive, this meant he could take back his kingdom from Koba. As far as she knew, that ape caused the colony to burn down and Carver's demise.

One question remained, Marahan glanced at the bullet wound decorating the ape king's chest.

Who shot Caesar?

She was knocked out of her thoughts when Caesar in his weakened state nuzzled his nose in her hair. Marahan allowed more tears to shed and buried her head in his neck, overlooking the conversation that was happening in front of her.

"I don't get it," Malcolm stated. "Where did Carver get the gun?"

Hearing this Marahan turned to the group. "There is no way Carver did this. The man has been dead for 13 or 14 hours. Caesar was shot last night around 9. I assume Carver was killed at about 7, an hour or two before Caesar's attempted assassination."

The humans looked at Marahan in shock but kept her words into account. Their musings were interrupted when Caesar spoke.

"Not human. Ape."

Everyone looked at Caesar with fear and rage edged on their faces.

Marahan's blood boiled, she bit her tongue preventing any unsavory language to soil her lips.

"Come on let's go!" Malcolm said as he hurried into the car. He took the wheel and glanced at his son in the passenger seat. From his mirror, he saw Ellie and Marahan huddled in the back.

Ellie checked on Caesar's breathing, while Marahan kept her temper in check. It was obvious from her angry expression, who did this. This ape, Koba was guilty of three criminal charges and held a position of power.

Malcolm wasn't completely sure what needed to be done, but he knew one thing and that was somehow Koba needed to be dethroned and it would not be easy.

The group drove into the city, wondering whether or not to go back to the compound, but since the apes didn't return to the rubble of the colony, they assumed the compound was not a good option.

They decided to find a safe place to hide until further notice. Caesar guided them to a large house halfway toward the compound.

Once inside the strange house, the group heaved the ape king on the couch. Alex and Marahan's attention went to the photos. There were about five photos in the room and Alex picked one up to show his parents.

To Marahan's disbelief, the ape in the pictures was none other than the ape king himself. He was posed facing a young man in his thirties.

The man held a large proud smile on his face.

She saw the man again in another photo only he was holding a baby chimpanzee with bright green eyes.

Marahan guessed that the man was Caesar's father.

"We need to operate, but I don't have anything," Ellie said her words causing worry to seep into the girl as she quickly went to the king's side. "There is a surgical kit back at the place, but…"

Marahan knew it was a risk, if she didn't have her bruise from Koba, the girl would go get Ellie's supplies. She was slower than the other apes and easily be caught by either one of them.

"I will go," Malcolm spoke his gaze on his wife.

Ellie shook her head, attempting to convince him otherwise, but Malcolm wouldn't relent.

Although Marahan had her doubts, Malcolm was a logical choice. He lived and knew the compound like the back of his hand.

If there was danger, the man could locate a pathway or hiding spot until it passed on.

Marahan knew she would probably get lost as she had never stepped foot inside the compound.

It was for the best she didn't go; besides she might end up forgetting the supplies and go hunting for Koba instead.

"Malcolm is right. He must go. Caesar doesn't have much time and we need the bullet out of him Ellie. Please, he is the only family I have left." Marahan pleaded taking Caesar's hand in her own.

The king's breathing grew heavy and his eyes kept opening and closing. He even clenched his teeth from the pain the bullet was causing him.

Ellie couldn't bear the sight, she stood gripping her husband in a tight hug. " Please be safe." She whispered in his ear. "I will," Malcolm replied giving the woman a kiss, before going out of the door.

Alex, Ellie, and Marahan all looked at one another thinking the same thing.

They prayed Malcolm would come back in time.


	13. Chapter 13 The Prince's Lament

**Ch. 13 The Prince's Lament**

 **Happy 2019! Yeah, I'm late. Graduating from college soon so I will be super busy but will update when I can. This chapter has a warning for violence and death, anyone underage please don't read.**

The prince's eyes beheld the chaos in front of him. His fellow apes ran wildly through the human compound.

On Koba's orders, the apes were tasked to hunt down every human and place them inside a fenced area outside of the compound's barriers. One by one, the prince watched as his brothers dragged men, women, and children into their new cage.

"You ape prison now! You will know what it is like to live in a cage!" Koba bellowed as his followers fired their weapons in the air, briefly pointing them at a few individuals, who quaked in fear.

A scream then caught the prince's attention, it was a young woman. She was being pulled along the ground by her hair. In the woman's arms was a child no older than three buried in his mother's chest for protection.

Blue Eyes noticed a man around the same age as the woman yelling at the ape, who held onto her. Another ape held him by the arm attempting to force him in the cage.

"That's my wife! Let go you are hurting her!" the man yelled. The woman continued to scream as the ape's grip tightened.

More apes, who saw the commotion came forward. The group hooted at the woman, one of the apes attempting to take the child from her arms.

The primate was an inch away from the cowering little boy when the mother kicked the ape and clenched her son tight against her.

The ape shook his head recovering from the blow and beat his chest in anger. He began to advance on the woman, grabbing her legs. The act causing her to let go of her son.

The ape growled, pounding his fist against the woman's body. She screamed again, feeling each hit to her arms, legs, and back.

Bruising appeared on her body and blood poured from the wounds. The man from earlier yelled helplessly from inside the fence.

The ape delivered a final blow to her head leaving the woman an immobile and bloody mess in the dirt.

The little boy whimpered, crying for his mama as the ape with blood on his fists grabbed the boy, shoving him into the arms of his father.

"Let this be a lesson to you!" Koba yelled jumping from the bridge overlooking the cage.

He grunted ordering two of his followers to take the woman's body away. The new ape king then turned to the rest of the apes.

"More humans still out there! Search!" he bellowed resuming his position on top of the bridge.

The apes scattered, running in different directions. Many pushing, even shoving to do Koba's bidding.

Apes were fighting each other, shooting their weapons wherever they saw fit, but none of them concerned about their newfound lifestyle.

Blue Eyes stood cautiously observing his surroundings and keeping his emotions in check. His eyes lingering on the bus that held apes loyal to his father.

Rocket, Luca and Maurice were caged like criminals to iron bars of the bus. From what Blue Eyes knew, Koba wanted them out of the way because they were too loyal and knew the three apes would never follow his orders. Those who shared their philosophy were also imprisoned.

Blue Eyes gaze wandered to Maurice more than the others. He appeared sorrowful and the prince knew why.

Marahan was missing, that night when Koba led him and the males to the city. He thought Marahan was with his mother, females and their young in the forest.

While fighting in the city, she was all he could think about. His mind convincing him that she was in the forest safe with his mother and brother.

It wasn't until the next morning, one of the apes (who was loyal to Caesar) privately told the prince that Marahan was not among the females.

This left one revelation, the woman was hiding. A part of the prince wasn't surprised, Marahan was loyal to his father and would never take orders from Koba.

He wondered if she had not disappeared, would Koba imprison her or publicly execute her?

His heart ached, and guilt set in, as every event leading to this moment flashed in his eyes.

He could barely comprehend what was happening around him, all the prince knew was that he needed to get away.

Blue Eyes followed a trail leading inside the compound. He hurried up flights of stairs to the human's abandoned huts or homes as they called them.

The rooms were trashed, many objects were scattered on the floors. His breath increased, and his head pounded at the sight.

He ran further until he was on the other side of the compound and crouched behind a building. Blue Eyes laid his weapon on the ground, placing his head in his hands.

This was all his fault.

His father's death, Ash's death, and Marahan's disappearance.

He now saw that Koba was a cruel, selfish ape.

The moment the ape threw his best friend off the balcony onto the cold, unforgiving floor. His love and loyalty to his honorary uncle vanished.

If only, he had been more attentive to his father's instruction.

If only, he had listened to Marahan none of this would have happened.

The prince understood her actions, why she sided with the humans and her mistrust of the new ape king.

Koba did hate her.

He recalled his uncle's heinous deeds against Marahan when she was a child.

How could he not have seen the evil intent, maybe the bond with his uncle prevented him from seeing it?

That bond and loyalty made him rebel against his father and treat his friends with disrespect.

Marahan and Ash tried to convince the prince that Koba was corrupting him.

the woman he loved.

Tears streamed down the apes face as he remembered the words he had said to her.

" _You are not ape. You never were."_

How could he say such cruel things to her, because of these words she grew further from his reach.

Now she was nowhere to be found, the prince only hoped she was safe.

Ash, his best friend gone forever. His cowardice prevented him from saving the ape. If the roles had been reversed Ash would have given his life for him, even if he fought Koba tooth and nail.

If he couldn't protect his best friend and love, what kind of king would he become?

He rubbed the fur that lingered on the back of his neck, guilt still overwhelming. If there was one thing he knew it was that Koba was a corrupt ruler and needed to go.

If Blue Eyes wasn't in adolescence, he would have challenged Koba for the throne.

But, he was. The prince needed to lay low and do as he is told until somehow an opportunity arose.

For now, Blue Eyes was trapped in a world he despised.

The male ape slowly stood from the ground, picking up his weapon with an irritated scowl on his lips.

He made his bed and now the prince must lie in it.

Slowly Blue Eyes walked back up the stairs, his ears hearing movement from his brothers, who proceeded to crash through doors and throw objects along the ground, some were carrying humans to the cage.

He remained in the corridors not wanting to participate in the barbaric act. After watching a woman brutally murdered in front of her mate and child, he couldn't bring himself to bring another human to suffer the same fate.

All she did was protect her young, it was natural for mothers to do so. The woman at one point reminded him of his mother, who would fight to protect him and Cornelius.

He hoped his family was safe as the prince wandered the rooms, silently praying no humans were hiding in this place. It wasn't safe, no place was with Koba as king.

Blue Eyes held his weapon close to his chest when he heard movement nearby. His body tensed, the sound of footsteps faint, but noticeable to him.

He silently stalked toward the noise, smelling a familiar scent as he reached the entrances. The scent led him down the stairs, some of his brothers had come through here but disappeared.

Blue Eyes stood in the doorway with a jaded expression at the sight of the human in front of him. The man was the same human, who was with them when his father was shot.

This man was the last thing he wanted to deal with, along with his emotional baggage.

He was no threat, but a nuisance.

The man was not worth the trouble of bringing to the cage. Blue Eyes set his weapon to his side and prepared to leave, if he wasn't caught, then the prince never saw him.

"Hey, your father he is alive," Malcolm spoke gaining the prince's attention. Blue Eyes did not speak.

Malcolm didn't think he would, after all, he never wanted to interact with him. Come to think of it, the man never heard the prince verbally speak, just through sign.

Blue Eyes stared at the man with his weapon pointed to the ceiling, a look of disbelief in his blue orbs. There was no way this man's words were true.

"If you don't believe me. I can take you to him." Malcolm anticipated these words would get through to the prince. Blue Eyes responded by walking toward the man and grunting lowly.

Malcolm took that as a yes and led the prince out of the compound without being seen by Koba or his followers.

Blue Eyes attached his weapon to his back and hurried behind the male. If his words proved to be false, the man would pay dearly for the lie.


	14. Chapter 14 Making Amends part 1

**This is my most awaited chapter, sadly it had to be split into two parts. Here is part 1 and please review!**

 **Ch. 14 Making Amends Part 1**

Marahan watched as Ellie paced the nearly rotted carpeted floor of Caesar's former home.

The woman stood in the corridor, her body tense. Every few minutes, her eyes watched the front door as if her husband would walk through at any moment.

When nothing happened, she brought her attention to the large ape lying helplessly on the couch.

Uneased with his father's absence, Alex distracted himself by exploring the first floor, his goal to find anything salvable.

In his search, he found a few items, some matches, rope, cans of stocked food, working flashlights, and some old science books.

Marahan was in a kneeled position on the floor next to the couch. Her right hand gently stroked the fur of Caesar's arm, while her left hand nestled in his own.

The girl was trying to keep him awake, or she feared if the ape king fell asleep, he would slip into a coma.

She knew this from Ellie's lessons with injuries such as concussions and major bleeding wounds.

If help wasn't available, the patient was monitored and at all cost could not fall asleep.

Marahan remembered the horror stories Ellie told her about her job as a doctor involving these types of circumstances. The girl would be lying if she didn't admit the stories caused her to have various night terrors, Ash included.

According to Tinker, her son would awake from his slumber screaming. She held back the urge to laugh at the memory, instead, her eyes went to the window.

Marahan stared at it, wishing she knew what was happening at the compound. The only information the girl had was that Koba led the colony to take it over.

Ash was there, but for Blue Eyes sake. Like her, Ash didn't trust Koba although he still regarded the ape as family.

" _Wherever you two are, please be safe and take care of yourselves."_ Her thoughts pleaded as her yellow gaze remained on the clouds outside.

The girl grew impatient.

Malcolm had been gone for at least an hour.

Marahan wasn't stunned by the fact that it probably took that long for the man to reach the compound. The house was located probably a mile or two from the area.

Traveling, sneaking into the building, while trying not to get caught took effort.

She just hoped Malcolm found what Ellie needed to fix Caesar and brought it back without being killed by the colony.

"Where are you, Malcolm?" She heard Ellie mutter, her foot began to rapidly move.

"I am sure he is on his way," Marahan replied more to herself than Ellie. She was relying on anything to keep her calm, but it didn't help when Caesar could hardly breathe.

She felt it in the way his body was moving, the ape king loss a lot of blood from being shot and it was possible the bullet hit a vital organ.

There was no way of confirming it until Malcolm returned with Ellie's tools, but Caesar couldn't wait much longer.

Marahan choked back a sob, just as Caesar squeezed her hand. She looked up at the male ape as he slowly gave her a smile.

Marahan returned the gesture, squeezing his hand as the tears fell to her cheeks.

Leave it to her honorary uncle to bring comfort even on what could be his death bed. If this was his last moment, then Marahan would make sure his death was not in vain.

The former ape silently promised if death befell her king, she will go to the compound, fight Koba or die trying.

It was at that moment; the front door was pushed open.

"Malcolm!" Ellie shouted in relief as the man in question came into the corridor with Ellie's items.

Marahan wiped her tears, she was confident Caesar would live.

The girl opened her mouth to thank Malcolm when she noticed a shadow on the wall a few meters from the man.

The shadow's outline was not a human, but an ape.

Marahan rolled her shoulders, leaning on her toes in preparation for a fight if the ape happens to be one of Koba's goons.

Malcolm turned to the figure that was hidden behind the wall, ushering him into the living space as the man gestured for his son and wife to make room.

Slowly, the figure walked into the open corridor. Marahan froze, it was Blue Eyes.

Their eyes met as Caesar gasped in relief having seen his oldest son. He stood tall, similar to a human soldier. The prince held a weapon in his hand, the rifle was pointed toward the ceiling.

He looked intimidating, a force to be reckoned with. Seeing the weapon, Marahan guessed that every male in their colony, including Koba, were sporting these weapons.

What they were doing with them, she dared not ask. Her mind was thinking of a few scenarios but prayed she was wrong.

The prince walked near the couch, as he did Marahan let go of Caesar and moved to the other side of the room, allowing Blue Eyes to be with his father.

The former ape watched as the prince laid his weapon on the floor and sat on the couch next to the king.

"Your mother, brother safe?" Caesar struggled to say as Blue Eyes signed in response.

" _For now."_

The young apes leaned toward the older ape observing the bullet wound on his chest.

In anger, he growled at Malcolm, Ellie, and Alex.

Marahan rushed over to the family, crouching in front of the royal.

She bared her teeth, growling at the prince. Warning him to yield, while backing the family toward the kitchen.

If Blue Eyes attacked she would protect them.

The young ape continued to growl challenging Marahan to make a move until Caesar's words broke the tension.

"Not human," Caesar said making sure he had Blue Eyes' attention. "Koba."

Blue Eyes was immobile, his eyes holding shock, sadness, and anger.

Koba betrayed him, his family and the colony.

He didn't deserve to be the new ape king.

Small tears fell from the prince's eyes.

He trusted Koba with his life and he almost took his father's.

If he hadn't been so naïve of Koba's intentions none of this would have happened.

"Son." Blue Eyes lifted his head, his teary eyes staring at his father in guilt.

While the apes were distracted, Ellie took her supplies and moved to the couch. "Caesar, we need to do this now." The woman said getting everything ready to operate on the ape.

Caesar extended his hand and Blue Eyes laid his own in it as Ellie placed a towel lightly over the ape king's mouth, rendering him unconscious.

"I am going to remove the bullet from your father's wound. I will do everything I can to make sure he pulls through." Ellie said adding a small smile to show she was not a threat.

The prince moved his gaze to the floor before signing a " _thank you_ " to the human woman. Blue Eyes retreated from the couch to one of the rooms to wait.

His eyes lingering on Marahan's form before going out of sight.

"Marahan, I am going to need your help," Ellie said calling out to the girl. Her gaze centered on the room Blue Eyes had disappeared to.

Shaking her head, she turned to Alex. "I need you to keep him company. Can you do that for me?" Marahan asked.

The boy glanced at the room, then hesitantly nodded.

Marahan hugged Alex and walked to Ellie to help with the procedure.

Alex stared at the entrance, slowly making his way into the room. He didn't know what he had gotten himself into.

His last encounter with the ape prince was not at all positive, but the boy said he would keep the ape company.

Alex tried remembering all that Marahan had told him about Blue Eyes. From their previous conversations:

He is Caesar's eldest son.

The only ape in the colony with blue eyes.

He loved hunting.

He grew up with Ash and Marahan.

He is stubborn, rarely trust humans.

"Obviously he hates humans," Alex whispered to himself. He sighed, it was easy for him to befriend Ash and Marahan but earning Blue Eyes trust was going to be a trial.

Alex searched the room until he found the prince sitting on top of a desk. There were a few pictures on it, from what the boy could see the ape was staring at one in particular.

The picture was of Caesar and his human father. He was smiling with his hand on Caesar's face, while the ape mimicked the gesture.

Blue Eyes could not help but think about how much he favored Caesar in his youth. He had his mother's face, but his physique was similar to his predecessor.

"Uh, hi." Blue Eyes attention moved from the photo to the human male. There were two in the home that Marahan had befriended. This male was the younger, he recalled at the Dam.

"Look I know we got off on the wrong foot and I just want to start over." Alex extended his hand.

"I am Alex."

The prince stared at the youth, before hesitantly extending his own hand to connect with the human male.

" _Blue Eyes."_ The ape stated signing with his other hand.

"It is nice to officially meet you," Alex said confidently, maybe their interaction wouldn't end in conflict.


	15. Chapter 15 Making Amends part 2

**Here is the Part 2 chapter. It still ended up being long. The story is almost over, but a few more chapters to go. Enjoy and review!**

 **Ch. 15 Making Amends Part 2**

 **An hour or 2 later….**

"That should do it." Ellie sighed in relief as she wiped traces of blood off her tools with a rag. Marahan looked at the bullet that had been lodged in Caesar's chest. It still surprised her how such a small piece of metal could cause so much destruction.

The girl recalling her history lessons with Malcolm and Ellie wondered if the colony would evolve to a point where they would use rifles.

A frown slowly formed when she realized that this nightmare was a reality. Blue Eyes walked in with one in his hands. Marahan groaned allowing the sound to echo in the room.

With the apes using human technology, they will refuse to go back to their primitive forms of defense.

Her yellow eyes saw the weapon lying against the wall, the device would make hunting easier, but how much criminal activity would develop from Koba's influence and the use of the rifles.

She didn't want to think about this, but as a general, it was her job to think about these circumstances. With her father gone, Marahan needed to think practically on how to survive.

When Caesar was better, she would go with him to defeat Koba. If the ape king failed, Marahan would leave the city and somehow make a life for herself. It would be difficult, but necessary.

If Koba was victorious. she would be seen as a fugitive and traitor to the colony. Her brothers and sisters would hunt her down like dogs and willingly hand her over to their new monarch.

Marahan's sharp teeth bit harshly into her bottom lip, she rather die than surrender to Koba and his lackeys.

To her, the ape wasn't a king, but a coward. If Koba wanted the throne, he should have fought fairly. Instead, knowing Caesar was bigger and stronger than many of the apes, used a human's way of self-defense.

"Are you ok?" at Ellie's words Marahan perked up.

"I am fine, just thinking." The girl muttered staring at her blood-stained fingertips, then to the kitchen.

"The pipes are rusted, but there is a small pond in the backyard. We can wash our hands there." Ellie replied.

Marahan nodded, following Ellie to the backyard.

On their way, she saw Alex on the front porch with Malcolm. Blue Eyes was nowhere to be found.

It was for the best, Marahan had nothing to say to him.

What could she say?

They fought, stopped speaking and he willingly went with Koba to attack humans.

The thought made her sick in every way at how far the Blue Eyes she knew had fallen.

The prince was here because of Caesar, but for how long?

Marahan no longer trusted the young ape's intentions.

In her eyes, everyone has a choice.

He could have easily refused to go with Koba, instead stay in the forest to comfort his mother and brother of their apparent loss.

No, the ape chose to take action. Marahan could blame it on his pride as a warrior or his duties as a prince, but his choice cost him her admiration and respect.

Ellie and Marahan knelt down onto the long grass, soaking their hands into the pond. They sat in comfortable silence before Marahan broke it.

"I don't know what to do," Marahan whispered watching ripples appear in the pond.

"You mean about Blue Eyes?" Ellie asked moving closer to the girl.

"He betrays me, then remains here with us. I know it is for his father's well-being, but he can easily give our location to Koba or have killed Malcolm in the city. Why didn't he?" the girl said trying to make sense of the prince's actions.

"Maybe there is more to him than you think," Ellie replied preparing to elaborate.

"Blue Eyes has made mistakes. He allowed you to get hurt and didn't defend you when the colony tried to hunt us down. Yet, Blue Eyes didn't kill Malcolm and allowed us to operate on his father. He probably mulled over his past mistakes and is trying to right his wrongs. Maybe, you should talk to him."

Marahan didn't speak, she agreed Ellie's observation was plausible, but not yet probable.

For the truth to be known Blue Eyes had to speak it into existence.

As the day drew to a close, everyone rummaged the house for a meal. The group prepared a small bonfire and opened cans of food that were fresh enough to be eaten.

The fire was placed in the backyard and securely monitored to make sure the smoke didn't attract any unwanted visitors.

Blue Eyes, after his conversations with Alex, had gone into the forest and brought a deer for extra nourishment. The prince and Malcolm gutted the beast, while Ellie and Marahan cooked it along with canned carrots, beans, and peas.

The meal was eaten quickly around the bonfire, before carefully putting it out. Marahan saved enough food for when Caesar awoke.

With Ellie's help, the former ape saved it in some plastic from one of their packs.

Soon, the house became cloaked in the darkness of night. Malcolm and Ellie kept flashlights nearby but refused to keep them on for too long.

Instead, the group relied on the stars and moon's rays to illuminate the dwelling. At this point, everyone's attention moved to exploration.

They needed places to sleep. One by one each searched the area for a temporary place to slumber.

Alex chose the office that had a twin-size bed, while his parents resided upstairs in the main bedroom. Marahan took the second couch on the other side of the room from where Caesar slept.

She assumed Blue Eyes would take his father's former bedroom upstairs, but instead preferred to sleep on the floor in the living room with her and Caesar.

He signed to the group that if the apes happen to find their hideout. The prince could easily grab his rifle and hold the intruders at bay, while they escaped out the back.

Malcolm and Ellie approved of Blue Eyes plan but hoped they wouldn't be found. Marahan may have not been on good terms with Blue Eyes, but the last thing she wanted was the prince to play the hero.

"Good night." Everyone whispered before going to their selected areas of the house.

Marahan took her spot on the couch, watching Caesar's chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm.

She then shut her eyes for at least five minutes, before opening them.

It would be another restless night for her.

She rolled from her stomach to her back and stared at the moss-covered ceiling.

The girl missed her nest and the warmth of her father's thick hair. Marahan took that comfort for granted and now here she was unable to sleep.

The former ape closed her eyes again this time listening to her surroundings. Every few minutes, she heard shuffling and footsteps from Blue Eyes, who also couldn't sleep.

Marahan couldn't blame the prince, he also used to sleeping in a nest and the house contained an unpleasant scent.

At least, Blue Eyes had his father to sleep next to in a strange place.

Marahan's eyes opened immediately when Caesar bolted upright on the couch. Blue Eyes was right at his side and Marahan was relieved. She maneuvered her body in a sitting position, her attention moved to the photos on the wall, but her ears trained on the king and prince's conversation.

Just by Caesar words, she could tell what Blue Eyes was saying without looking at the pair. Growing up with the prince, anything he didn't was second nature.

The ape was like a book, without knowing it the girl memorized the contents of it.

She only turned directly to them, when she wanted to know what Blue Eyes replies were when Caesar asked about those who were loyal to him.

The prince noticed and moved his body so, both his father and Marahan could see his fingers.

" _Prisoners. Maurice. Rocket."_ Blue Eyes said feeling warmth spread through his chest at the sight of Marahan's smile.

He shared in her relief that her father and Rocket were still alive. The flicker of her happiness would give way to despair with his next words.

Blue Eyes' body wracked from grief and unshed tears, his friend's death replaying in his head. It took every ounce of his strength to bring his fingers to life.

" _Koba killed Ash."_

The words struck Marahan like a stray bullet.

On all fours, the former ape sprinted down the hall until she reached the kitchen.

Taking a breath, she acted similarly to a fish who was forced out of water.

Air came into her lungs in small doses and her chest was heavy as grief settled.

The girl hurried to the sink emptying her frustration. Loud wailing and the overwhelming feeling of lost drowned her senses.

She held her head no longer able to take the pain, Marahan collapsed to the floor using whatever energy was left to huddle against a refrigerator.

Her best friend and brother was gone, his life needlessly taken away.

Marahan never got the chance to say goodbye.

She allowed her forehead to fall limply to her knees, hands kept her legs pressed against her chest.

" _No matter what pretend nothing has happened between us and remain by his side. I will be reassured if you are there for him when I cannot."_

Those were her last meaningful words to Ash. She asked him to look after Blue Eyes.

That wasn't possible, out of three friends it was now just her and Blue Eyes.

It hurt, she and Blue Eyes were nothing without him.

Ash was a brother to both and acted as a mediator in their fights since childhood.

Marahan nearly kicked herself, she never truly realized how much Ash completed the puzzle surrounding their friendship.

She closed her eyes, head slumming against the base of the fridge.

Her mind summoning the memories of Ash, she hoped these thoughts would help her cope.

Eyes remained closed even when she heard soft footsteps enter the kitchen. Marahan didn't need to look, she simply stood and walked over to the table in the middle of the room.

Her back to the intruder as her fingers lightly traced shapes on the wooden surface.

"H-how did it happen?" Marahan whispered lips quivering as she spoke.

Blue Eyes gripped the wall of the entrance with his hand, he saw that her body was tense.

The prince wanted to spare her the details, but Ash was just as important to him as he was to her.

The realization of his death was like being on fire, it didn't register completely with Blue Eyes until it slowly consumed him.

" _Koba and chased humans to a part of the city. Ash and I were among them. A human male attempted to defend himself, but Koba stopped him. Koba handed Ash an object to hurt human male and make him pay."_

Marahan frowned at the last words, knowing those were Koba's. She nodded, listening intently as the prince continued telling the story.

" _Ash refused, telling Koba that father would not have wanted us to do harm to humans. Koba then grabbed Ash by his neck, dragged him up steps and pushed him off the second floor of the human building."_

Marahan gasped, moving to the wall near the other side of the room. This was all too much to comprehend.

Ash pushed to his death.

Koba truly was in every way a monster.

Blue Eyes concentrates on Marahan waiting for an expression of emotion, a fit of rage or a few stray tears cascading her cheeks.

Instead, the royal is met with laughter. A sinister psychotic fit of laughter followed by a smirk.

He only witnessed this reaction from Marahan once in his life.

The laughter and smile clearly meant the girl had reached her breaking point.

"This is one for the books isn't it Blue? Who knew one ape's bloodthirsty ambition would be like an avalanche barreling down a mountain, causing everything in my life to come to ruin."

Marahan laughed again, digging her nails into the walls leaving deep crevices in the wallpaper.

"He torments me as a child. Beats me. Tries to kill my uncle. Takes over the colony. Burns down my home. Imprisons my father. Turns the colony against me and murders my best friend. I may as well go to the city and have him kill me because there is nothing else more that freak can take from me!" Marahan stated as her fists repeatedly hit the wall behind her.

Fists kept striking the wall hard, causing bruises to appear on her knuckles. She stopped when Blue Eyes forcibly grabbed one of her wrists.

" _Enough."_ The prince stated giving her a hard stare.

The Marahan he loved was unraveling and it was his fault.

The girl struggled against Blue Eyes, almost cursing the fact that he was stronger than her.

"Why do you care!? We aren't friends anymore or did you forget our dispute when you allowed Koba to harm me?" Marahan nearly yelled struggling once more against him.

" _I am sorry."_ Blue Eyes muttered loosening his grip, but not letting go of the female human.

Marahan harshly elbowed his side causing the ape to hold his abdomen where he received the blow.

"Darn right you should be! You know I have felt like an outcast all of my life Blue Eyes. I was only truly accepted into the colony because of our blended families. I knew I was human, I always knew from the beginning and I accepted that part of myself. I tried to get you to understand, but you would always reject me!"

Blue Eyes saw the tears coming into Marahan's yellow eyes, her confession expressed so much of the damage he had done.

"When Ash was alive, I would vent to him about how frustrated I was and how no matter how I tried to convince you that not all humans were evil, you listen to Koba, hanging off his every word. You didn't listen to me, Ash and certainly not your parents. When you finally realized I was truly human, you exiled me! How could you do that after all, we have been through!"

Blue Eyes had no words, he pulled Marahan to him allowing the girl to cry on his shoulders. As she shed tears, the prince stroked her hair, inhaling the scent he didn't think he would miss.

She smelled similar to the fruit trees they harvested and the small hint of honeysuckle, which came from the paint she wore during their hunting trips.

He smiled for a moment, before thinking more about her words. He rejected her humanity and ruined their friendship.

Blue Eyes cared about Marahan more than she knew. He expressed this to Alex who gave him some advice.

The male's advice was to show Marahan how much he cared. That was what Blue Eyes prepared to do. The prince moved Marahan from his shoulder and held her in front of him, making sure their eyes were locked.

"Blue Eyes what are you doing?" the girl asked alarmed at the look of desperation in his cerulean gaze.

" M-marahan." The girl stared in disbelief, Blue Eyes spoke.

It was clear he hadn't attempted to talk until this moment as she observed his voice was hoarse.

"I-I didn't help y-you when y-you needed m-me. I allowed A-ash to die because of m-my foolishness. I-I am to blame, if I had l-listened you and n-not heeded Koba's w-words none of this w-would have h-happened." Blue Eyes confessed testing his new method of communicating.

"Blue-," Marahan muttered attempting to reply but paused when Blue gently cupped the side of her face and tilted her chin to look at him.

The prince was taller than the girl, three more inches to be exact. That meant Marahan had to look up which was not an issue.

"I-I failed t-this c-colony and I h-have failed y-you." He stated, his head dropping in despair.

Marahan grasped his chin to look in his eyes again.

The ape was truly remorseful for his actions.

"You are r-right, humans not all bad. I-I was a f-fool to doubt y-you." The prince encircled the girl's waist.

"It was a m-mistake for me to let you g-go. I will never make t-that mistake again."

The prince nuzzled Marahan's black hair, before placing his lips on hers.

From Alex's advice and the fairytale book, he learned this was a custom in human society.

The male shows his devotion to a female through this action called a kiss.

It was unusual for Blue Eyes and Marahan to do. Mated pairs in their colony were rarely seen doing it.

Yet, the pair were enjoying the intimate gesture.

Marahan's arms were entangled around Blue Eyes' neck as the tip of her tongue met his bottom lip. While Blues Eyes lifted the human female off the ground allowing her legs to encircle his waist.

Their kiss was passionate, all of their mutual hidden feelings being expressed in that one moment.

"Blue Eyes." She moaned in the kiss, her fingertips lightly teasing one of his ears.

"Marahan. Mate with me."

Blue Eyes statement caused their movements to cease. Her heart hammered loudly in her chest, she couldn't speak.

When Marahan opened her mouth, nothing came out. Blue Eyes smirked, lightly kissing her soft lips once more.

"You don't have to give me an answer now." He stated picking the brunette up in his arms and walking into the living room.

Marahan stared at him for a moment, the gears in her head clicking.

"You are going back to the human city?" Marahan asked fear gripping her being. He couldn't go back, who knew what would happen if the prince returned.

Koba would probably kill him too.

She began to protest when Blue Eyes tried putting her on the couch.

"No! you can't go. I won't lose you too!" she yelled, her cries silenced by his kiss.

"You will not lose me, I promise. Now sleep, my love." He pleaded setting her on the couch.

Marahan complied with his request and laid down, but not before placing one last kiss on his lips.

"Come back in one piece or I will personally tell your father everything you did behind his back as a child," Marahan stated as the ape rolled his eyes at her childish threat.

As she drifted off to sleep, Blue Eyes snuck out of the house. His form swinging in the trees toward the city.

It was time to gather Caesar's army.


	16. Chapter 16 Reassurance

**Hey everyone, I apologize for the delay.**

 **I recently graduated from college and am looking for a job in my field.**

 **Also, my birthday passed so I am now 24.**

 **Still working on fanfics but bear with me on the updates.**

 **Thank you all for the support and please review I love hearing from you!**

 **Ch. 16 Reassurance**

Marahan panted heavily.

Sweat dripping down her forehead as she pulled herself on the tree branch of an oak tree overlooking the house.

Her muscles ached, sore from persistent use.

Marahan spent the last two days climbing trees, jumping and cartwheeling from their branches, then propelling her body to land safely on the ground.

She made a habit of training for at least 5 hours each day.

All of it was for endurance, to be aware of her surroundings in a fight.

If anything were to happen, she would need to move quickly to outsmart her enemies.

She needed a rest but being stubborn she wouldn't allow her body to do so. Marahan was determined to be ready when she faced Koba.

Marahan stared down a large carving of an X, she sculpted into the trunk.

The girl began spreading her feet and positioning her arms into fists.

"Time for combat," Marahan muttered with confidence.

Unwavering in her task, the girl repeatedly struck the trunk of the tree. Her movements were attentive and aggressive.

Each time imagining the mark was Koba.

She took a breath recalling all the events over the past few days and hit the mark harder as her enemy's face replaced the tree's bark.

His scarred face, green with envy stare and rusty brown-gray fur were all that she saw. Marahan screamed in fury punching the X, alternating between her feet and clenched fists.

She stopped when small traces of blood coated the outline of her knuckles. Marahan viewed her hand and to her relief, it was not broken or bleeding heavily.

"That is enough for today," Marahan stated looking toward the sky.

By the sun's position, it was pass noon.

She climbed down the tree into the house to grab some lunch.

Marahan observed the comfortable silence of the place as she grabbed a bag of jerky from the kitchen counter.

Alex was near the office window drawing the outside scenery.

She had a feeling the boy had been watching her train and wouldn't be surprised if he used her as a muse for his artistic inspiration.

In the living room, Caesar was resting on the couch, while Ellie was asking him some questions while writing his responses in a journal.

Marahan assumed Ellie wanted to make sure he didn't have any ill side effects from the procedure. While this was happening, Malcolm was searching the bedrooms for any salvageable items to bring with them when Blue Eyes returned from the human compound.

Marahan took a few strips of jerky and retreated upstairs to one of the bedrooms.

The room she occupied contained a twin-sized bed, a wooden desk, a small closet and a window overlooking the backyard.

Similar to the rest of the house, the bedroom walls were covered in vines and large cracks in the ceiling.

Marahan liked the room, it was small and farther from the other rooms in the house. For some reason when her mind was disheveled, this was the only place where she could reflect.

The girl closed the bedroom door and laid on the bed, setting the jerky next to her head. She set the palms of her hands on her exposed stomach, softening her yellow eyes as the girl stared at the ceiling.

Marahan remained silent to allow her disorderly thoughts to flow freely, absorbing the peace dwelling within her newfound sanctum.

Blue Eyes was absent for two days and Marahan was worried.

Was Blue Eyes safe or was he…..

She held her head tightly, not willing to allow her mind to go further.

He was alive, she was sure of it.

If her prince were here, he would not want her to think this way, neither would Ash. They would want her to focus on the future, which was based on whether Caesar was able to defeat Koba.

Caesar was doing great in his recovery and was regaining his strength.

Ellie created a schedule to assist him, which Marahan found to be very unusual.

Each day for at least a few minutes the king would have to walk, do push-ups, jumping, and climbing.

The problem was Caesar experienced discomfort in his chest when he pushed his limits. The ape knew he was only supposed to do the exercises for a few minutes, but impressively the king lasted an hour.

His success earned Caesar praises from Alex and Malcolm, but severe scolding from Ellie, who would confine him to the couch.

Marahan heard Ellie scold Caesar and she never saw anyone scarier besides Cornelia. She allowed herself to giggle a little, recalling how her honorary aunt often forced Caesar to relax from his duties to the colony.

The same could be said for Blue Eyes.

When they were in their early stages of training to be part of the Ape Army. The prince, wanting to prove himself would take risks.

All of his attempts ending in injury.

Marahan lost count of how many times Blue Eyes got injured from his endeavors. Ash guessed it was at least three or four times a week.

That for one was the reason all males in the royal family needed a good, strong female to keep them on the right path.

Of all the females in the ape colony, Marahan never thought she would be in this position of considering marriage.

It was because of her humanity, Marahan doubted she would get a mate. She often considered taking on more responsibilities in the colony to avoid the dynamics of romance.

She had more on her plate thanks to Blue Eyes love confession and marriage proposal.

It was a big step for Marahan especially since the ape was of royal blood.

If she married him, Marahan would go from secondary general to crown princess and eventually becoming Queen of the Colony.

Upside, she have a mate and Blue Eyes would be hers for as long as they lived.

They wouldn't have to hide their feelings and their union will create an unbreakable coalition between the orangutans and the chimpanzees.

The downside, this meant she had to trade her military rank for royal status. Marahan would be swamped with responsibilities.

Every decision and action she made would affect the royals' reputation and everyone in the colony.

Marahan shoved her face into the bed's large pillow and yelled in frustration.

"I wish father was here." The girl muttered looking toward the door.

She jolted in shock when it suddenly opened, and her honorary uncle was standing in the doorway watching her tantrum.

"Uncle! Should you be up right now?" Marahan asked fully upright on the bed.

"I am fine, and Ellie is currently taking a nap," Caesar stated taking a seat next to her. "I am surprised you chose this room. It belonged to my grandfather."

Upon hearing those words, Marahan felt as if she was intruding. She stood from the bed preparing to leave the room but paused when the ape grabbed her wrist.

"Stay little one. You have done nothing wrong." Caesar said as Marahan resumed her spot on the bed.

"I am sorry. I needed a place to be at peace. If I had known this was your grandfather's room-."

Caesar stopped the girl by putting his hand on her shoulder and giving her a stern look.

"You are fine, Marahan. I assure you, my grandfather would have wanted you to come here. It is best if this room is used to create some good memories." The older ape said growing silent as he concluded his statement.

From what Marahan knew about the king was that something happened to his parents after the Simian Flu, but he refused to talk about his grandfather's death. She only knew that the man was kind and loved Caesar regardless of the ape not being his biological grandson.

The fondness warmed Marahan's heart, the human wished Maurice's parents were alive when she was a child, so she too would know the love of a grandparent, but to her disappointment, her father's parents died when he was young.

The loss of their loved ones was one of the reasons Caesar and Maurice became close friends when they were imprisoned before the Ape Rebellion.

She heard a handful of stories about the apes' lives before Caesar created the colony. The apes who dwelled among humans were treated like animals, some were mistreated, housed in zoos, circuses and experimented on in laboratories.

The apes who were fortunate enough not to be captured by man lived their existence in the serenity of the jungles, unable and unwilling to venture into human territory to rescue their brethren.

This was one of the reasons why some the apes in the colony ostracized wild apes out of jealously. Marahan never got involved in these types of conversations nor did she hate the wild apes.

The events happened years before her birth and thinking logically on the topic, the apes of the colony were granted a component to equalize themselves with humans.

The wild apes would be just as they are wild animals with simple standards of intelligence that based upon the need to eat, mate and survive their environment.

Overall, she viewed the consistent dislike for wild apes insane. Marahan hoped over time the subject would eventually be put to a standstill.

"What is it that bothers you, Marahan?" Caesar asked interrupting her thought process.

Her wide eyes, looking to the king before shrinking to their original size.

"You can tell?" Marahan asked timidly.

"You have been training for long hours. When you aren't training you are either stuffing your face or retreating to this room to be alone. The pattern has been this way since my son's absence." Caesar stated narrowing his hazel eyes on the human.

The girl stared into the eyes before giving in, after all, Caesar was her future father in law.

"Something happened between me and Blue Eyes. Nothing bad I assure you! But it requires me to think about where my life is going." Marahan said wondering how the king was going to react.

"I see." The ruler muttered rubbing the fur of his chin. "I would say do what you think is right. This is what my father once told me and what I have always told my sons."

Marahan opened her mouth to comment but was stopped again.

"Whatever is happening is between you and my son. I do not need to know until you want me involved." Caesar said kissing the girl's forehead.

He stopped at the door just as Ellie called his name.

"Caesar! Where are you?"

The ape froze, then made a quick getaway toward the hallway to his former bedroom, praying the woman would not find him there.


	17. Chapter 17 Fighting for Freedom

**Ch. 17 Fighting for Freedom**

"How does this work?" Marahan asked. The young woman was sitting in Caesar's father's office with Alex.

The boy held a deck of cards in his hands, he carefully shuffled the deck allowing his hands to move at a fast pace impressing the girl as she watched in awe at the technique.

She witnessed the way Alex picked up a pencil and sketched out whatever his mind would allow in the moment inspiration hit him. Alex's skills with the deck were equally amazing.

In fact, all the members of their group were.

Malcolm possessed a strong capacity to lead and Ellie the ability to heal injuries.

If that wasn't amazing she didn't know what was.

Alex laid three cards in front of Marahan, each card contained a different design and symbol on it.

"What we are going to play is a strategy game," Alex said pointing to each card. "The first card is a diamond, the second is a heart and the third is called a club."

He grabbed the cards and flipped them, so the symbols were hidden, Alex then moved the cards around.

"All you have to do is find the heart. It takes some mental preparation, but don't get upset if you don't find it on the first try. Truth be told, I am still rusty when it comes to this game." Alex stated watching Marahan stare down the cards.

Yellow eyes moved over the cards until her hand flipped the first over revealing the heart.

"Whoa and on the first try," Alex muttered slightly jealous. "How did you know?" the boy asked watching Marahan who gave him a smug smile.

"We have a game similar to this in our colony. It is more interactive. An elder ape hides a piece of fruit in one of the trees or behind a rock or in a hut. We have to find it by using common knowledge. For example, if the hidden fruit is an apple. Naturally, the fruit grows in trees and thrives better in higher levels above the ground. Then again, the fruit could also be hidden in the hut of a family who loves apples. You get the point, there are many scenarios when it comes to the game. It is to enable us to determine any circumstance in any battle setting." Marahan concluded grabbing the deck of cards and attempting to shuffle them as Alex did.

"Marahan, is training all you did in your colony?" Alex asked a worried look on his face.

"Is it because I manage to slip those topics into our conversations?" Marahan asked eyes concentrated on the deck laid out on the desk.

"It's come up once or twice," Alex stated nervously. "But, that is fine if you are comfortable talking about your training. I am just unfamiliar with it…"

"The lifestyle?" the girl finished. "I understand, your father told me you lived in the human compound since you were ten and he protected you from experiencing those types of conflicts."

Alex remained silent for a few moments, then slowly nodded his head to confirm his father's words.

Ever since his mother's passing, Alex was sheltered, but not completely to the point where he didn't know how to survive in the woods.

To him, Marahan's childhood seemed to be based on battle preparation. His father had a knack for making plans, but not to the extent the ape colony went through to keep themselves from humans.

"When the Simian Flu hit, my life was changed forever. Dad and I learned to survive and did our best to avoid fights with other people. Although, many occurred at the beginning of the outbreak. When we settled in the compound life continued, but it was more challenging. We didn't get all the resources we needed, and my schooling was reduced to our home. I rarely made friends, so my constant companions were a wrench, flashlight, rope, and screwdriver." Alex concluded.

"That seems no different from how I was raised. Yes, we were taught to be on our guard and fight when necessary, but there was a reason for it." Marahan began moving closer to Alex until they were inches apart.

She scanned her surroundings, making sure no adults were around.

"What I say stays between us. Promise." Marahan stated.

"Promise," Alex replied eager to know what she was going to tell him.

"Before the Simian Flu, apes were kept in zoos, circuses and science labs in the city. They were used for entertainment and experimentation. Caesar came from the labs as a baby and was raised by one of the scientists. As he grew, Caesar began to understand the world around him and wanted to help the apes who were oppressed. Long story short, Caesar freed the apes and formed our colony to give apes a new life free of abuse and mistreatment. This is why my upbringing was complex. Caesar chose a place far from human contact, established rules for our society and we advanced to protect ourselves."

Guilt weighed heavy on Alex's chest as he understood the reasoning behind the ape colony, Caesar's leadership, and Marahan's childhood.

Malcolm removed Alex from their hometown to protect him from the violence. He did everything to give Alex a better life, just as Caesar did for the next generation.

She was right, they were the same.

"Marahan, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I should have viewed things through your eyes instead of placing judgment." Alex said as the girl patted his shoulder.

"Consider it a lesson learned. I wasn't offended and I don't blame you. Since we are being honest, I didn't like you when I first saw you." Marahan explained earning a chuckle from Alex.

"Don't blame you. We trespassed on your territory. I would hate us too." Alex muttered picking up the cards.

Marahan prepared to comment when her ears heard grunts from outside.

She stood slowly moving to the living room window and looked out seeing shadowy figures scrambling toward the house.

Marahan crouched to the floor, signing for Alex to get to the ground while she investigated.

The young woman looked around for anything to use as a weapon when Caesar, Ellie, and Malcolm came downstairs. Caesar rushed outside, while Malcolm ushered Alex and Marahan to their feet.

"It is fine, there is no danger." The man assured as Marahan slowly followed the direction her king had taken.

As she stepped outside into the night, familiar faces met her gaze.

The girl was speechless running into the group of apes and jumped into an orangutan's arms. His thick arms engulfed the human as she tightened her grip, not wanting to let go.

"Father, father!" she cried letting her tears flow down her cheeks into his hair.

He was alive and unharmed; the thought eased her mind.

" _Daughter, I am so sorry,"_ Maurice whispered his tears joining hers.

" _Enough apologizing! I am just so happy your alive!"_ Marahan replied as Maurice joined her forehead to his.

She smiled, uncurling herself from his embrace to greet the rest of the apes.

The reunion was short-lived when Blue Eyes informed Caesar, that Koba called for the females and young to join him at the human compound.

Panic and anger rose within the group at this, suddenly Marahan no longer felt any fear. She was ready to fight to get the colony back under Caesar's control.

"Must go now," Caesar shouted to Malcolm.

The man kissed his wife and son, before setting out with the others.

As the group moved closer to the city, they took precautions to make sure they were not seen.

Luckily, the ape's dark fur prevented them from being spotted. Marahan and Malcolm were a different story.

They were not blessed with dark ape fur to conceal them in the night and were forced to move at a faster pace.

While moving inside one of the buildings, Marahan noticed Blue Eyes stayed relatively close to her. His cerulean blues going from the human female to remote parts of the area.

" _You know I can take care of myself."_ She whispered.

Blue Eyes fixed Marahan with a frown, not willing to comment on her statement.

" _Why are you being so protective?"_ The female asked making sure the other apes weren't listening.

" _I will not have you risk your life to kill Koba. Father must do it."_ Blue Eyes replied.

" _What? I don't get a punch or two before he goes down? I will not sit at the sidelines when an opening comes I will take it. You either fight alongside me or get out of my way!"_ Marahan stated not willing to deal with the male's dominant nature.

After all, she was not his mate and still had yet to give him a response to his proposal.

Blue Eyes was very surprised by her commanding words, she came to fight and was going to die trying.

The prince grinned, how lucky was he to find such a strong woman to be his mate.

" _You're so beautiful."_ Blue Eyes whispered.

Marahan blushed, swatting his arm for him to stay focused on their task. They would have many more flirtatious moments after Koba's defeat.

Just as the pair stopped their banter, the group entered a tunnel in the compound. Marahan hurried with the group to stay near her father, while Blue Eyes faltered behind his.

Malcolm led the apes further inside, but they stopped when a gunshot interrupted the silence. The group hid out of site as Malcolm started communicating with the human who shot the gun.

From what the apes knew from the exchange, the two remaining leaders of the compound were hiding from the ape army.

She didn't blame them; the entire building was under Koba's command no humans or apes were safe.

Marahan remembered the bodies in the streets. There were more human bodies than those of the apes, but it didn't matter, she was outraged that Koba didn't even consider the consequences when starting a war.

She could just imagine the tear-stricken faces of all the females when they discovered that their mate, son, brother, father or uncle was dead.

For a moment, Tinker's face appeared in Marahan's mind and she couldn't help but glance nervously toward Rocket.

How was she going to explain to them that their only son was killed by the one ape that was supposed to protect him and the colony?

"The stairs. Take the stairs it will you into the streets. Go!" Malcolm whispered to the group. Caesar thanked the man and ushered the group to the stairs.

Marahan looked back at Malcolm showing her gratitude with a smile as she proceeded to walk with the others. Just as Malcolm said, the stairs led to the street and the apes went inside another building.

Once inside the group came to a complete stop, in front of them lay Ash's dead body.

The sight horrified Marahan and her tears began flowing once again when Rocket rushed over to Ash.

Rocket howled in grief, holding the lifeless body of his son to his chest. The apes held their heads in sorrow for their friend and brother.

Blue Eyes slowly walked over to Rocket as his howling subsided. The older ape noticed the blood on the ground where Ash's head laid.

The grey-furred ape looked to Blue Eyes knowing who took his life without the prince having to sign a word.

" _He has to be stopped."_ Rocket said gently laying Ash on the ground. He turned to the group and they continued to their destination. Marahan wiped her tears with a frown and carried on.

The apes reached the tower, it was a large building higher than the others they encountered. Marahan was certain without a doubt that Koba and the colony were here. Apes normally showed dominance by being the bigger person. This was done by climbing to the highest place and proclaiming your power.

" _Typical,"_ Marahan muttered her confidence waning at how they were supposed to reach the colony. There was a ladder attached to the building, it was a similar height to the tower, which nearly reached the sky.

Caesar went first as the others followed. The woman went after Luca and ahead of Maurice as a precaution.

As they climbed, Marahan couldn't help, but admire the view. It was unlike anything she had seen. From where they were, the woman could measure the time of day despite the darkness.

The group climbed further and further until they were met with the shocked hoots and grunts of the colony. Caesar led the way walking ahead observing his subjects before meeting Koba's eyes.

The ape stood like a conquering warrior as he held a human rifle on his shoulder, his haggard appearance more menacing than when he served as Caesar second in command.

Koba frowned at their presence and looked down upon the group, to the new ape king Caesar and his loyal apes were weak, especially the human female.

Caesar walked onto a platform as Koba joined him. Marahan attempted to go as well but was prevented by Blue Eyes. The male ape grunted low for only her ears to hear. The message Blue Eyes sent was clear, the woman stayed where she was for the time being and observed the two apes' interactions.

"Caesar has no place here," Koba said confidently not at all frightened by the sight of the former Ape King. "Apes follow Koba now."

"Follow Koba to war," Caesar replied heartbroken at the state of his colony and losses they suffered.

Koba didn't notice and he didn't care about the colony's wellbeing. All the bonobo wanted was war and power.

"Apes win war! Apes together strong!" Koba receiving some grunts and hoots of approval from his followers. "Caesar weak."

Caesar looked unfazed by the comment and simply replied:

"Koba weaker."

It was enough to set Koba off and the fight for the throne commenced.

Marahan and the loyal apes cheered Caesar on, while Koba's followers grunted for victory. The group kept their eyes on the battle, but Marahan's lingered often to Koba's henchmen.

She saw how they fidgeted impatiently as they noticed their king was failing in the fight. Their agitated movements telling Marahan they will try to join the fight to keep Koba in power.

"Are you seeing this?" Marahan asked as Blue Eyes, Rocket and Luca watched the followers.

They growled low, fisting the ground in preparation if the group decided to intervene. The fight must stay between Koba and Caesar, the apes were going to make sure of it.

Marahan and the others matched their stances with their competitors watching carefully as they communicated. When Koba and Caesar fell, everyone moved closer toward the fight.

To her relief, Caesar was unharmed. He managed to injure Koba, who kept checking his bleeding side, but this would not stop the bonobo.

Fights for the throne were to the death unless one competitor submitted or pledged loyalty to the other. After all, Koba had done, there was no turning back.

The pair continued to fight just as Koba's followers made up their minds.

The enemies charged toward the competitors but were stopped by the loyal apes. Marahan stood in front with Blue Eyes beside her. They growled at the apes, baring their teeth.

" _Where do you traitors think_ _you're going? It is forbidden for any apes to interfere in an alpha fight."_ Marahan stated holding her temper in check.

She felt Maurice, Rocket and Luka move behind her and Blue Eyes.

" _Koba is our king, we will defend him at any cost! Your words have no place here human!"_ one of the apes known as Gray replied as growls from the opposite end increased.

" _Marahan was raised within our colony. She has every right to speak!"_ Blue Eyes defended as Maurice stepped forward.

" _You betray your king and now offend the council. Truly you have no sense of morals."_ The orangutan stated intimidating the enemy apes, but they didn't back down.

" _Get out of our way!"_ Stone yelled charging toward Caesar's loyal apes. Marahan lunged tackling Stone, which set off both groups and the fighting commenced.

The groups fought, wrestling each other for dominance. Opponents taking each other down. There was kicking, punching, and biting involved in the struggle.

Marahan during her fight was able to knock Stone unconscious and went to tackle Gray, who was in the middle of battling with Blue Eyes.

Gray at one point pinned the prince to the ground but was kicked off allowing Marahan to smash him in the abdomen. She then crouched on her knees as she and the prince shoved him into a metal pole.

The couple taking turns throwing punches and kicks at their opponent just as an explosion interrupted the chaos.

The blast shook the structure and many apes scrambled to more stable areas. Blue Eyes grabbed Marahan and ran to safety.

He found a stable part of the structure and carefully placed the woman against him and the metal. The prince put his body against hers and his strong arms wrapped around her and the shaking structure.

When the quaking ceased, the pair heard the cries of apes trapped under the human equipment. Both uncurled from each other and joined Caesar in rescuing members of the colony.

One of the apes that were rescued by her and Blue Eyes was Gray.

He was shocked as the prince removed him from the metal he was trapped under and the human woman took his arm over her shoulder and allowed the ape to lean against her for support.

" _You are helping me? After all, I said to you? Why?"_ Gray asked.

" _You are part of the colony same as I. We have to look after each other,"_ Marahan replied mustering a small smile, it would have been bigger if their circumstances were more pleasant.

" _Not what Koba says,"_ Gray whispered looking around at the scattered apes.

" _Koba is blinded, only cares about his ambitions. Not care about the colony."_ Marahan stated setting Gray near Rocket, who was overlooking his injuries.

Their conversation was halted by the sound of gunshots and an ape's scream as he plugged to his death.

Marahan saw that Koba now had a rifle in his hands. She took cover along with the others near her. She moved quickly to her father, who was going to hide.

When the woman reached Maurice, the ape pulled her behind him as more shots were fired. She heard her father cry out and saw he had been shot, in the midst Marahan grabbed her father's arm attempting to pull him to safety.

Blue Eyes ran to them, attempting to use himself as a shield to block Marahan and Maurice from the bullets.

Caesar, having witnessed his friend get shot, was outraged. With all the strength he possessed, the ape hurled himself at Koba.

The result ended in Koba hanging from the platform as the apes gathered to see what would happen next.

Caesar walked slowly to the edge of the platform and looked down at the rogue ape struggling to lift himself.

The colony watched as Caesar took Koba's arm and began hoisting him up.

"Ape no kill ape," Koba said. His words made the king pause as he looked around at his family.

He saw the apes, their faces exposing fear, grief, and exhaustion. Because of Koba many of them were physically injured or psychologically scarred from what they witnessed during his reign.

They lost family and friends, worked tirelessly throughout the day and night doing Koba's bidding.

He caused their newfound sorrows and the ape cared nothing of the pain he inflicted.

At that moment, Caesar's eyes lingered on Marahan and the ape recalled Koba's consistent mistreatment of the human female.

The many times the bonobo almost killed her.

Despite what Koba did, his vile actions would only make her stronger.

He moved his attention back to Koba and allowed his arm to slack. Caesar looked him straight in the eye, knowing exactly what he had to do.

It was for the good of his colony, no one was safe if Koba lived.

"You are not Ape," Caesar whispered letting go of Koba's arm.

The entire colony watched as the ape fell to his death, ending the nightmarish reign of the tyrant.

The apes hooted in praise of Caesar once again being their king.

Caesar accepting their gratitude evacuated everyone from the giant structure to ground level.

Marahan walked alongside her father and Rocket who was assisting Gray. She had observed the wound his Maurice's forehead and found that it was only a graze from the bullet.

From the distance, she saw the females and young walking into the city. In front of the large group were Tinker and Queen Cornelia.

" _Finally, the colony is coming together again."_

Marahan felt a sense of contentment wash over her as her Maurice and some of the other apes went to greet the females and young.

She would have joined them if for the fact that Malcolm came into her mind. Remembering the explosion, the female wondered if he survived.

Looking away from her family, Marahan found Malcolm talking to Caesar. Both figures held sadness in their eyes.

"War is coming." She heard one of them say and nearly cursed.

Koba was dead and yet their problems were not over. A war was coming between apes and humans.

Marahan absorbing the information walked over to the males and embraced Malcolm. The man returned the hug and looked the girl over, happy when he didn't see any injuries.

"Koba is gone, but there are still more troubles ahead," Marahan muttered looking to Caesar, already knowing the truth without any need for confirmation. "I wish you and your family safe passage out of the city. Tell Alex, thank you for being there for me and that I will always cherish our friendship. Tell Ellie, thank you for the lessons and inspiring me to be better."

"I will. I was thinking after this you would decide to come with us." Malcolm said pulling out a large bag. "This is from Ellie and Alex. It has some books, first aid and other tools in there for you. Don't forget us."

"I won't. Being with my kind helped me find who I am." Marahan looked over at the apes her eyes lingering on her prince's form. "And where I truly belong."

Malcolm watched where the girl's eyes went and smiled, knowing from the start about her feelings for Caesar's son and he knew there was no way she was leaving even if she had to face war to be with Blue Eyes.

"Well in that case goodbye Marahan," Malcolm said kissing the girl's forehead before disappearing into the shadows.

Marahan looked at the bag Malcolm gave her, before placing it on her shoulder.

She took her time watching the clan as Blue Eyes walked beside her.

The woman took a deep breath before speaking.

"Blue, I said I would give my answer once this was over." Marahan gently took his hand.

"Yes, I will be your mate."

The prince grasped the back of her neck bringing their foreheads together. Marahan allowed a few small tears to fall not knowing if it was from happiness or sadness for the events to come.

Blue Eyes released his hold and guided his mate to be to his family. Cornelia and Caesar embraced Marahan and Blue Eyes.

All around them the ape colony bowed their heads in respect to the royal family.


	18. Chapter 18 You and I

**Ch. 18 You and I**

Marahan was deep in the forest, reclining on top of a large boulder after having just finished bathing under a lake in a nearby clearing.

The young woman was wrapped in a long grizzly brown pelt that acted as a makeshift towel.

Her spear rested an inch from her as a safeguard from unknown dangers.

She heaved in exhaustion from the last three days of heavy lifting. That was how long it took for Caesar to get the colony back in working order.

This gave the colony time to come to terms with their current situation at the same time prepare everyone for an upcoming war.

Marahan's fingers fidgeted at the mention of the war.

The many females of the colony were forced to once again relinquish a male member of their family for a cause that could have been prevented.

The thought still burned her up inside.

Koba's actions were bad enough to drag the colony into war, but to add insult to injury Koba's followers disappeared right after his death.

All of them were gone, with the exception of Grey who realigned his loyalty to Caesar after seeing Koba's true colors.

Rumors circulated that the traitors were seeking refuge in the abandoned homes in the city to escape punishment from Caesar, their allegiance still lingering with the dead bonobo.

The apes wondered what would become of them once the soldiers reached their shores.

It didn't matter they will not be accepted back after attempting to kill both Caesar and Cornelia.

From Lake and some of the other females, she heard Koba wanted to dispatch the Ape Queen because of her influence.

The queen was the guiding light for the females and young. Similar to the king, the queen's words were law.

If she didn't approve of something, then the colony wouldn't approve.

When Caesar was shot, Queen Cornelia condemned Koba's reign and his actions toward humans.

In retaliation, Red was commanded to get rid of the queen.

What the gorilla didn't anticipate were the females to rise and defend their ruler.

Red was chased back to the human compound and remained there.

As soon as Malcolm disappeared, Caesar separated the colony in groups. Each group was given tasks that were to be completed within three days.

The group Caesar assigned Marahan to was led by Rocket.

They were in charge of locating a hiding place to shelter the females and young.

Earlier the council held a meeting to create a map with landmarks to properly establish where the battle would take place. Marahan was able to assist in filling certain gaps, thanks to the geography books Ellie bequeathed to her.

Maurice, Tinker, and Cornelia drew in the lines and markers, while Caesar, Luca, Blue Eyes and Rocket talked about the different areas of the forest and the city.

When the map was finished, Caesar guided Rocket and Marahan forward pointing to the markers that were potential sites for war.

"We need a safe place to keep our families. Must be far enough to hide from soldiers. Must have plenty of water and fresh game."

Rocket grunted in agreement with Caesar's orders.

"What about a waterfall?" Marahan asked as everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the human woman.

"Four years ago, during a hunting trip, I got lost in the woods. I came across a large clearing with mountainous ranges connected to a waterfall. There were fish, deer and other small animals living there. In my curiosity, I found an opening. Inside I found several caves and passageways. I didn't expect to find such a place!"

Caesar stared at Marahan, not knowing what to say.

By how the female described the hideout under the waterfall it seemed too good to be true.

" _She speaks the truth father. Marahan, Ash, Lake and I went on a hunting trip with Rocket and Tinker. Marahan sneaked out that night and returned by morning. I was the only one who noticed her gone. When she returned, Marahan told me about the hideout. Marahan, Ash and I planned to go, but the storm came, and we had to return to the colony."_ Blue Eyes said.

Maurice frowned after hearing Blue Eyes' account of the hideout, his disappointed gaze bearing into his daughter.

He recalled that hunting trip, the ape couldn't go because he unexpectedly got sick. Rocket took his spot along with Tinker.

The reason Maurice was upset because the young ones were only twelve at the time and couldn't be by themselves.

Knowing his vulnerable and not yet trained daughter sneaked out in the middle of the night, did not sit well with him.

Anything could have happened that night if she hadn't found her way back.

Maurice saw Marahan punch the prince's arm for revealing the truth, but it convinced Caesar that the hiding spot was real.

"Marahan, lead Rocket and the rest of your group to the waterfall. The rest of you will stay here and go to your assigned groups. Luca take the gorilla guard to the city and gather all our fallen to the forest. We will have their burials tomorrow afternoon. Blue Eyes and I will start training the army, Tinker and my queen will forage."

After Caesar's speech, all the apes dispersed, hurrying to fulfill their obligations as none of them knew when the human soldiers were arriving and when they came their army needed to be ready.

Remarkably, Marahan was able to find the trail to the hideout.

She allowed Rocket and the group to survey the clearing before venturing inside the mountain.

Rocket separated the apes into pairs to examine the space thoroughly and with haste. The ape was exhausted and wanted the job completed. Marahan chose to stay with Rocket, while the others blissfully went their merry way.

The reason for the ape's behavior was the recurring realization of his son's passing.

Just yesterday, while sorting through the rubble of what used to be their colony, Rocket and Tinker found one of Ash's spears.

Tinker broke down as she held the spear tenderly in her hands.

It was Ash's first spear he ever made as a child.

The tip was misshapen, the pole painted with a red, yellow and blue mark.

The marks were not just premature paintings, each symbol represented his friends. The red was Marahan, the yellow was Ash and the blue was for Blue Eyes.

Blue Eyes and Marahan stood nearby helplessly watching Tinker and Rocket. Their gaze to the spear that was now another precious reminder of their beloved friend.

Ash's absence still left a whole in Marahan's heart. There was one thing she could do to honor his memory and that was to look after his family.

Hence, why she chose to stay with Rocket rather than venture with the rest of the group.

Like his mate, the male was nevertheless mourning his son's loss.

He endured by keeping himself busy on other tasks, which explained his eagerness to see Marahan's hideout.

The human woman observed the chimpanzee as he inspected the entrances. To her surprise, the ape wasn't too critical of the layout.

" _How many miles is it to the city from our current location?"_ Rocket asked admiring the rock formations.

"Three to four miles, the nearest forest clearing is a mile from here and is large enough to build a fort for the army," Marahan stated touching the wall of the tunnels she and Rocket had discovered.

" _Caesar's main concerns is the capacity and how far it will be from the battlefield. When war happens, females and young must be as far away as possible."_ Rocket replied narrowing his eyes to the ceiling of the tunnel looking for any weakened spots.

"Yes, but our king also wants the shelter to be close by for the ape army to easily find. I don't know about you, but this seems perfect." Marahan muttered as the rest of their group rejoined them.

Each ape gave a positive report on the caverns.

It turns out the caves outnumbered the apes in the colony.

They were impressed with the waterfall and the river below that would quench their thirst, provide fish and their basic need for cleanliness.

The forest surrounding the waterfalls was vast, teeming with animals for hunting. There were plenty of plants for herbs and leaves for building nest.

The apes chattered among themselves excited to move into this new area. They congratulated and praised Marahan for finding it.

" _Yes, I admit this is a good find. Let us hope Caesar thinks so as well."_ Rocket said patting Marahan on her shoulder, then leading the group out of the caves.

When they returned to the apes, Rocket met with the king giving him a good report about the new hideout.

Caesar nodded at the information and went with Rocket to their horses, so he could see the place with his own eyes.

Marahan went to look for Blue Eyes, she needed to talk to him about their current relationship.

The night Blue Eyes asked Marahan to be his mate, the human woman asked Ellie some advice on human courtship rituals.

From Alex, she learned what a kiss was between couples and Blues Eyes already initiated the kiss to profess his feelings and propose.

According to Ellie, this symbolized their engagement to be married/mates.

In the human custom, her and Blue Eyes needed to have a ceremony to officially proclaim their intentions to the other apes.

Marahan felt her fingers twitch and nearly screamed.

Caesar, Cornelia, and Maurice had yet to be informed that their children were in love and wanted to be mates.

She didn't know how they would react let alone begin planning a ceremony when everyone was preparing to move.

Apes didn't do mating ceremonies.

If two apes wanted to be mates, they would confess their feelings, do the deed, then tell Caesar who would proclaim their mating to the colony.

The human woman never desired to have a ceremony until she connected with other humans, now having a wedding was what she wanted to share with Blue Eyes.

Her heart fluttered when Marahan found him talking to Maurice and Luca.

The girl walked over to a pond to look at her reflection. Quickly, she dusted her pelts and fluffed her hair for good measure.

Taking a breath, Marahan walked toward the apes.

When she was within their sights, Blue Eyes ended the conversation and moved from the apes back to the army. Luca smiled at the young woman before going to rejoin the guard for a meeting.

She paused, confused until Maurice approached his daughter.

" _I need to talk with Blue Eyes,"_ Marahan said as her father looked in the prince's direction. He was busy drilling the young apes, by having them run laps around the trees.

" _He appears busy. You may see him later. Right now, Tinker and Lake need your help with injured apes."_ Maurice replied rubbing his daughter's back in comfort.

" _Yes, father. I will see to it."_ Marahan hurried into the forest to find Lake and Tinker.

Around evening when the meal was being served, Caesar announced that apes would be moving to their new colony within two days.

The apes were happy to hear it and were already prepared to leave.

As Marahan ate, she caught a glimpse of her fiancée in heavy conversation with his parents and felt forlorn.

Blue Eyes always sat with the human female during meals and to have him not even acknowledge her after training the army was unusual.

Marahan slowly lost her appetite and excused herself, explaining to Maurice that she was exhausted and walked to her temporary nest.

Sleep didn't come easily thanks to her worry, but it was eased when a solution was found.

"I will ask Cornelia about Blue Eyes tomorrow," Marahan muttered allowing her eyes to shut.

The next day, everyone prepared to make tracks.

Nests were dismantled, guards were on alert for dangers and families were gathered together to mourn the loss of their loved ones.

Every ape that lost their lives during Koba's reign were buried in a secluded clearing in the forest. The colony surrounded the site leaving flowers near their graves.

There were tears among many apes as they spoke of how fondly their loved one touched their lives. The most tears were shed by the council as they gathered to honor Ash.

They stood outpouring love for Tinker and Rocket as they set Ash's spear next to his grave.

All of the council took turns saying goodbye, Marahan and Blue Eyes farewells were complex.

Ash was so dear to the human and ape, they couldn't bear to leave the grave even after all the apes went to sleep for the night.

It took coaxing from Maurice and Caesar to get them away from Ash's grave. Marahan laid a kiss on the stone, while Blue Eyes touched his spear for the last time before they went with their respective parent.

Marahan was hoping to speak with the Ape Queen, but it was too late to do so.

On the day of the move, Caesar took the lead on his horse, his queen and Cornelius seated behind him as they moved the colony out.

Marahan rode with Maurice once again going into the old routine of ignoring her fiancée, who was acting strange and avoiding her.

It took a long while, but when they finally reached the hideout the ape families went inside the mountain to pick a cave and build their nests.

Caesar and his family chose a large grotto behind the waterfall. Maurice found a cavern for him and Marahan next door to Rocket and Tinker's cave.

Within a few hours, everyone had chosen a cave and all the nests were built.

Slowly the colony returned to normality, apes went about their day doing daily tasks and exploring their new home.

Marahan at this point tried to find Cornelia, but the queen was extremely busy along with Tinker, Rocket, Luca, Caesar, and Maurice. She assumed the apes were after settling in.

The woman didn't bother to check on Blue Eyes and so decided to go off on her own, where she found a private lake for bathing.

Marahan scratched her arm from the itchiness of the grizzly pelt and yawned. It was time to venture back to the colony.

She slid off the boulder grabbing her spear when a rustle of leaves caught her attention.

Marahan pointed the spear in front of her aiming it toward some bushes, only to find nothing there.

The woman didn't let her guard down, someone was out here watching her.

Marahan moved around quietly until a loud thump was heard behind her and she aimed the spear an inch from the stranger's chest.

" _It's only me."_

The female human shoved the ape's legs with the spear sending him flat on his back as she growled.

"What are doing here Blue Eyes? Aren't you busy like the rest of the council?" Marahan said tracking the marks on the weapon with her thumb.

" _Maurice told me you were out here. I came to apologize and to tell you there is a reason for my actions."_ Blue Eyes said slowly getting to his feet.

Marahan rolled her eyes, she wasn't wrong there was a pattern with Blue Eyes behavior, similar to when Koba was alive.

"Blue, you acted like this when I tried to warn you about Koba's influence. This can't be a consistent cycle between us not anymore since we are-…"

" _Engaged."_ Blue Eyes finished taking her hands, admiring the calloused palms. _"I know, that day you went to find the hideout with Rocket, I talked with Ellie. She gave me advice on how to proceed with our relationship. Afterward, I told Maurice and my parents the truth about us."_

"You told them about our engagement!" Marahan yelled shocked that her father already knew and didn't bother to say anything.

Maurice made everything seem normal, but it wasn't when he would soon have to give his little girl away.

" _I thought it was fair since I proposed first, and I should have been honest with my feelings earlier."_ Blue Eyes said holding Marahan in his arms."I _have a surprise for you, but you have to be properly prepared."_

Marahan wanted to question Blue Eyes, but the ape was pushing her toward the same bushes the rustling came from a few minutes ago. This time, Lake and a female gorilla known as Lily appeared.

Lily was a young caramel brown gorilla; her mate Winter was part of the gorilla guard and she was heavily pregnant with their baby.

She along with Lake carried small coconut shells filled with paints and Marahan's wolf pelt.

"What is this?" Marahan asked as her fiancée kissed her forehead.

" _You will see."_ Blue Eyes said disappearing into the woods, leaving the females alone.

The chimpanzee and gorilla changed Marahan from the bear pelt to the silver wolf. They painted her face carefully with blue markings and put her hair in a decorative bun.

Lake placed small blue flowers along the bun, while Lily crowned Marahan's head with a wolf tooth necklace that shined in the moonlight.

When they were finished, the females allowed Marahan to look at herself in the pond.

The human woman was in awe at her appearance, the pelt highlighted her curves and the paint made her eyes brighter.

"Can you two at least tell me what's happening?" Marahan asked, but the girls giggled handing her a large array of flowers.

Lake and Lily led Marahan down the path leading to the colony when they arrived the woman was shocked to see all the apes outside waiting for her.

They stood in two rows making a path that moved to Caesar, Blue Eyes and Alex standing in front of a tall group of trees.

Lake and Lily walked down the path and stood in the front where Marahan saw the council, Malcolm and Ellie.

" _Daughter."_ She turned toward Maurice who extended his arm. _"Shall we?"_

" _You knew?"_ Marahan asked as they walked toward the Ape king and prince.

" _Blue Eyes asked for my blessing and I helped him plan the ceremony. We were able to get Caesar's permission for Malcolm, Ellie, and Alex to be here."_

Marahan was nearly in tears, she couldn't believe Blue Eyes and her friends did this for her.

She wiped her tears as Maurice's arm was replaced by Blue Eye's hands intertwined with her own as Caesar spoke.

"As a colony, we are gathered here for a special ceremony to join my son, Prince Blue Eyes to our secondary general, Marahan. As children, I watched their friendship grow into genuine love and am proud that my son has opened his heart. Blue Eyes, do you take Marahan as your mate?"

"I do." The prince said not hesitating with his speech. He loved Marahan and wanted the entire colony to know.

"And do you Marahan take Blue Eyes to be your mate?" the Ape king asked awaiting the bride's response.

"We have been through a lot together. Blue Eyes is stubborn, brave and is sometimes naïve, but he loves me, and I am not ashamed to say I love him and will love him as long as I live. I am proud to call him my mate." Marahan proclaimed.

Her speech touched the hearts of the apes and Cornelia nearly cried at her words.

Blue Eyes took her hand and slipped a ring on her finger. It was a silver band with blue and red paint designs, representing their union.

"Bearing witness in front of friends and family, I proclaim you mates. I present to you, Crown Prince Blue Eyes and Crown Princess Marahan of the Ape colony."

Cheers echoed through the forest and the apes celebrated the union feasting in their new home. Blessings and good wishes were given to the newly mated pair including a few gifts.

Marahan during the party embraced Ellie, Malcolm and Alex. Thanking them for attending the ceremony and wishing them safe travels as she bid the family goodbye.

After the party ended, everyone went to bed with full bellies and sweet dreams. The newly mated couple retreated to the top of the mountainside to admire the stars in the night sky.

Marahan and Blue Eyes held each other tightly leaning closer until their lips met in a tender kiss.

The new princess giggled as the prince leaned in for more only to be stopped by his new bride, who placed the wolf tooth necklace around his neck.

"Think of this as my gift of devotion. I will never take the ring off and you never take the necklace off." Marahan whispered.

Blue Eyes' response was to kiss his mate and carry her bridal style to their cave.

" _I love you and no matter what happens with this war. I will always be with you."_

"Love you too Blue," Marahan muttered kissing him back.

For now, there was peace within the colony and in the back of her mind, Marahan hoped it would last.

 **Thank you all for reading the first story in the Marahan series and all the reviews I have received, it is because of your continued support I was able to write these stories.**

 **Thank you again and I hope to see you for the sequel, Finding Peace During War and my alternative story, A Traitor's Reprieve.**


End file.
